mi amor y mi felicidad eres tu
by izayoitaisho
Summary: la familia es algo que nos une pero que pasa cuando ambos pierden a sus seres querido y se sienten perdidos sabrán como salir adelante puesto que ambos tendrán que decir adiós a alguien especial pero kagome recibe una noticia que la cambiara por completo que sera ... no sean crueles si no soy muy buena escribiendo si pero espero les guste
1. las perdidas

_Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella así como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Tsubaki... Kouga... y todos los demás personajes son de ella.._

_**Las pérdidas**_

Era una mañana común y normal en la época actual en tokyo cuando a se escucha a una madre angustiada al no saber dónde está su hija.

-Kagome hija donde estas- iba caminado de un lugar a otro en la búsqueda de su pequeña hija a la que le encantaba salir de su casi sin permiso casi siempre

Kagome de tan solo 4 años de edad jugaba felizmente en el patio de su casa junto a ella se encontraba un árbol enorme y bello con una historia increíble que su abuelo le contaba siempre puesto que a Kagome le gustaban las historias que le contaba su abuelo siempre lo miraba y se recostaba en sus raíces, ella no sabía que ese árbol y esos cuantos que su abuelo siempre le contaban harían de su vida algo muy especial, e increíble. Pero por desgracia la felicidad a veces tiene que pasar por un fuerte y duro llanto.

-Kagome donde estas-

-hola arbolito sabes hoy mi papa llega de su viaje, sabes hable con él por teléfono y me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa es pero que sea una muñeca lo extraño mucho-

- mi niña porque no me contestabas me tenías muy angustiada- se agacha para estar a la altura de su hija

-es que le decía al árbol que hoy papi regresa de su viaje- se voltea a ver a su mama- es que lo extraño mucho mami-

-yo también lo extraño pero fue a trabajar mi niña nada mas y solo fueron 3 días –

-pero yo lo extraño muchísimo mami-

-yo también amor pero ben- la carga y la lleva a dentro para que coma- comete todo para cuando papa lleve vea que ya comiste todas tus verduras y se ponga muy feliz si-

-mm está bien mami- Kagome toda feliz obedece a su mama

En una época muy diferente de donde vive Kagome se encuentra a un niño corriendo con toda velocidad pero no era un niño común sino un Hanyou con unas hermosas ojeritas de perro en su cabeza unas garitas unos colmillitos y unos ojos color miel y claro su cabello plateado, el Corría como si estudiaran persiguiéndolo y así era al pobre lo seguían unos demonios

-ven no te escondas… hibrido no tienes en donde esconderte-

Sin embargo el no paraba de correr sin importar que estuviera herdido

-no hullas cobarde y déjate que te coma así aliviare tu sufrimiento de una buena vez por todas –moviendo su cabeza para saber sonde mero se escondió

Él se encontraba en unas rocas escondido – aquí no me hallaran -pensaba – escuchaba sus pasos que cada vez más se hacían presentes y por suerte los monstros se alejan

El pequeño de tan solo 5 años de edad sale de su escondite y se pone en la búsqueda de su madre sabiendo que la dejo sola en el bosque solo porque lo estaban siguiendo él no quería que atacaran a su madre así que los alejo de ella pero él no sabía que algunos monstros lograron encontrarla y al llevar en donde la dejo lo primero que hizo fue llamarla.

-mama, mami, mami donde estas- mami donde estas espero que estés bien se queda pensando hasta que olfateo la sangre de su madre se aterro al darse cuenta de quien le pertinacia la sangre salió corriendo a de donde la había dejado y al darse cuenta que cada vez que llegaba a el lugar más presente se hacia el aroma de la sangre se detuvo en seco al ver la escena no lo podía creer su madre yacía muerta en el suelo no lo pudo mas i fue llorando a abrazar a su mama y sin percatarse de que su madre aún tenía algo de vida.

-s..se….. fuer…..te mi.. niño.. –

-mama no te v…vallas no me dejaes solo-

-yo siempre te pro..te..gere…y siempre estaré con ti..goo te amoo… no llores- esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de morir

-MAMAAAAA porque, porque tuviste que morir mama porque - no dejaba de llorar y recordar sus últimas palabras – se fuerte mi niño yo siempre te proteger y siempre estaré con tigo te amo… no llores- mama-

Pasaron las horas el sabía que tenía que enterar a su madre asi que busco un lugar muy bello igual a su madre y recordó que a ella le encantaba un hermoso prado con un lago enfrente y también recordó que le encantaba sentarse debajo de un enorme árbol asi que fue a su búsqueda ya hay cabo y decido enterarla, ya cubierta de tierra, con dolor puso una piedra en sima de ella y con sus garritas empezó a escribir el nombre de su mama izayoi.

-sere fuerte mama te lo prometo- y así sin más se fue de ese lugar para buscar un refugio donde pasar la noche pero antes recordó que tenía hambre pero no tenía ánimos de comer así que mejor se alejó de ese lugar pero sin antes decirle a su mama – vendré siempre mama te lo prometo mama- y así diciendo eso se marcho

Ya han pasado 4 horas desde que se supone que el padre de Kagome debía de haber llegado a casa, y como toda hija

-mami porque no llega papi ya se está haciendo de noche - jalándola e su vestido

Naomi no le prestaba atención a su hija ella solo pensaba -donde estas porque no llegas-

-mami mamiii- Kagome tenía una cara de enojo porque su madre no le hacía caso alguno

-hee que pasa mi niña- baja a mirada hacia abajo y mira a su hija

- que porque… no llega papi, mami ya casi se va el sol- Kagome pone cara de triste al saber que su padre no llegaba aun

- hija ya es tarde no será mejor que llames al aeropuerto y preguntes por su vuelo-

-tienes razón papa deja llamo no tardo-

Pero en ese momento que Naomi apenas va hacia el teléfono empieza a sonar. –rin rin rin rin - Y Naomi toda feliz al oírlo sonar piensa que era su esposo explicándole por su demora.

-casa higurashi- toda feliz contesta

-usted es Naomi esposa de jiroki higurashi- (no se su verdadero nombre la verdad es que nunca sale como se llama asi que asi lo nombre)

- si porque – toda engustiada sabiendo que no era su esposo

-me da dolor decirlo pero- entra un silencio incomodo, Naomi sabe a dónde va esta conversación así que le dice

-no por favor no me diga eso- con lágrimas empezando a brotarle

-lo siento mucho señora pero por desgracia si eso es su esposo estaba en el avión a medio camino a tokyo y el motor empezó a fallar así que al intentar aterrizar una ala se rompió y el avión perdió equilibrio y se estrelló con en el campo intentamos buscar sobrevivientes duran 3 horas pero no pudimos hallar a nadie solo pertenencias lo siento mucho pero su marido falleció lo lamento mucho señora por dale esa noticia -

Naomi sin poder creer en lo que le están diciendo le dice al señor – no ya digame donde está mi marido- con lágrimas en los ojos

-señora que mas desearía que todo lo que le acabo de decir fuese una mentira pero no por desgracia esa es la verdad-

Naomi al escuchar eso se inca en el piso aun con el teléfono en las manos sin parar de llorar tapándose la cara con su otra mano libre

-señora tiene que venir a recoger lo que logramos rescatar de su marido-

-s..si esta bien cuando puedo ir por sus cosas-

- hoy mismo señora y siento su perdida-

-y sus restos lograron recuperar elgo de mi marido-

-por eso también nesesitro que venga a recoser su cuerpo señora lo siento-

Naomi sin poder creer que tiene que ir a ver a su marido muerto a reconocerlo entra en shock y ya no puede contestar-

-señora ,señora-

En eso va entrando el padre de Naomi para ver porque se demora tanto al verla hay sentada en el suelo llorando y con una mirada sombría e ida le agarra el teléfono que aun sostiene en su mano.

-si quien habla-

-disculpe esta la señora higurashi-

- sí, yo soy su padre que fue lo que paso señor-

El señor le cuanta lo que ya le había informó a su hija, el abuelo no lo puede creer pero aun así contesta

-si en un rato vamos señor iremos a recoger sus pertenencias y gracias por la avisarnos- cuelga el teléfono se inca para estar a la altura de su hija – sé que es doloroso hija pero tienes que ser fuerte por Kagome y por sota ellos no tiene que verte así sé que es duro pero intenta ser fuerte por ellos –

Piensa -Mis hijos como les diré que su padre a muerto como- e eso se levanta del piso y va donde están sus hijos y los ve felices, Kagome jugando con sota riendo- piensa- como les arrebato esa sonrisa del rostro no me atrevo, sota aún es muy chico no entiende las cosas aun pero, Kagome –voltea a ver a Kagome- mi Kagome ella ya sabe muchas cosas y sabe que la gente muere y sabe que nunca las puede volver a ver nunca más.

-mami que te ocurre porque estas llorando- toda reocupada se acerca a su mami- que pasa mami no me gusta verte triste-

Naomi se agacha y abraza muy fuerte a Kagome sin parar de llorar sabe que debe ser fuerte pero no puede es muy grande el dolor que siente.

-ma..mi que pasa te sientes mal quieres ir al hospital mami- le devuelve el abrazo

Naomi solo niega con la cabeza - entonces que tienes mami-

-mi niña – piensa como se lo digo me duele pero tiene que saberlo tarde o temprano-

-mami quien llamo-

Los ojos de Naomi en piensan a llenarse de lagrimas

-era un señor que quiere que vallemos al aeropuerto-

-papi ya llego y porque no viene a la casa porque tenemos que ir nosotros por el –

-es que papi …- derama mas lagrimas

-que le paso a papi mami me estas asustando- empieza a ponerse triste y asustada

-papi esta bien esta con tu abuelita si sabes donde esta abuelita-

-si esta con diosito-

-bueno papi se tuvo que ir con el-

-porque mami- empieza a llorar

-no se mi amor de seguro diosito lo necesitaba- la empieza a abrazar

-noo no mami no quiero que este alla ariba porque mama porque no se despidió de mi-

-mi amor lo siento-

-kagome tienes que ser fuerte si – la mira a los ojos

-s..si lo inten..tare mami-

-quiero que cuides de tu hermanito vamos a ir por las cosas de tu papi si-

-quiero ir yo mami –

-no mi amor hay no dejan entrar a niños solo a adultos si mi amor- no quiero que vea así a su padre eso la asustaría mucho no quiero que quede traumada de por vida

- la vecina en un rato viene a cuidar los, pero por mientras cuídalo si-

-si mami-

-bueno horita venimos tu abuelito y yo, no tardamos amor cuidense- y al decir eso cierra la puerta

-hermanito no tardo voy al árbol sagrado-

Sota solo se rie y mueve las manitas ya Kagome en el árbol sagrado se rompe en llanto

-porque mi papi ya no estará con migo quiero verlo quiero decirle que lo quiero mucho- se tira en las raíces de gran árbol-

De repente siente algo raro en su corazón levanta la mirada y mira a su alrededor al no ver nada regresa su mirada al árbol sagrado y lo que mira la asusta

-ya no llores mas mi niña so siempre estaré con tigo-

-papi eres tú-

-si mi amor yo desde aquí arriba te estaré cuidando siempre-

-por qué te fuiste papi hice algo malo-

-no hiciste nada malo amor sino que ya había llegado mi hora –

-papi no te vayas-

-nunca me iré siempre estaré en tu corazón amor prométeme ser fuerte y cuidar de todos si-

-si papi te lo prometo-

-muy bien ahora puedo irme en paz y recuerda que siempre te amare y cuidare mi Kagome-

-no te vayas papi por favor te necesito –

-ni niña me tengo que ir pero hay otra persona que te necesita y mucho y tú de el –

-quien es papi-

-pronto lo sabrás esa persona también cuidara de ti y tu a él nunca dudes de tu corazón amor cuídate hasta pronto… adiós mi cielo- se despide con un caluroso abraso y un tierno beso en la frente

-adiós papi… hasta pronto- se taya los ojos para secarse las lagrimas

Kagome ya estaba menos triste, porque pudo hablar con su papa y a la vez, la dejo con dudas quien necesitaba de ella y a quien se refería, mientras tanto ella aún seguía sentada en el gran árbol pensando en todo lo que su padre le dijo estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando escucho algo que provenía del templo de donde se encuentra un pozo cual nadie podía entrara puesto que su abuelo se lo prohíba y a ella siempre le ha dado miedo ese pozo pero sintió que tenía que entra así que abre la puerta y…

Continuara…


	2. el encuentro

_Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella así como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Tsubaki... Kouga... y todos los demás personajes son de ella.._

**El encuentro**

Kagome ya estaba menos triste, porque pudo hablar con su papa y a la vez, la dejo con dudas quien necesitaba de ella y a quien se refería, mientras tanto ella aún seguía sentada en el gran árbol pensando en todo lo que su padre le dijo estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando escucho algo que provenía del templo de donde se encuentra un pozo cual nadie podía entrara puesto que su abuelo se lo prohíba y a ella siempre le ha dado miedo ese pozo pero sintió que tenía que entra así que abre la puerta y…

-hay alguien hay- abriendo cada vez más la puerta el templo

-mm que raro pensé escuchar algo aquí- en eso empieza a cerrar la puerta cuando en ese momento la tapa que cubría al pozo empieza a temblar Kagome ya estaba asustada pero ella siendo una niña pues tenía curiosidad así que fue a ver que era ese ruido

- quien esta hay dentro - se acerca pero cuando llega el ruido cesa sin ningún motivo así que intenta levantar la tapa pero ve que tiene unos pergaminos y recuerda que su abuelo le había dicho que esos pergaminos servían para evitar que demonios entraran paro en seco no quería ni tocar esa tapa pero quería saber que había dentro así que pensó – pobre quitar esos pergaminos de ahí mi abuelo me había dicho que solo personas puras y con poderes de sacerdotisa tenían el poder de poder quitar esos poderosos pergaminos- asi que Kagome sin ni siquiera dudarlo o más bien sin miedo los quito uno por uno

-mi abuelo como siempre dice puros cuantos ya los quite y no pasó nada y eso que no soy sacerdotisa ni tengo poderes – ya habiendo quitado los pergaminos intenta levantar la tapa estaba algo pesada pues ella solo era una niña de 4 años

- al fin lo logre – cansada la tira en el piso intenta ver que hay dentro que asía ese ruido pero no alcanzaba así que va a dentro de su casa y trae un silla pero mientras ve a su hermano y lo ve dormir

– eso es mejor sota descansa, horita vengo no tardo no te vayas a despertar si – lo tapa y le da un bezo en la frente.

Ya en el pozo abre la silla se trepa en ella e mira dentro del pozo ve que no hay nada- holaaa quien esta hay dentro res….pon..da- está asustada puesto que ase rato se escuchó algo de ahí asoma su cabeza en el pozo tanto que cae en el

-haaaaaaa me va a dolor feo – mientras caía ella sierra sus ojitos y al sentir el piso los abre mira hacia arriba y mira el cielo oscuro y con muchas estrellas así que se levanta y empieza a grtar.

-hay alguien…. Hay auxilio – piensa- donde está el techo del templo que paso- así que toda asustada empieza a llorar

Mientras tanto un lindo niño a toda velocidad corre pero se detiene, alza su cabecita y mueve sus orejitas y capta un llanto no sabe quién es pero va hacia donde escucha dicho ruido ya estaba frente al pozo cuando

-alguien ayúdeme tengo miedo-

El pequeño se acerca al pozo y be una pequeña niña sentada que está llorando así que se introduce en el

-ven agárrate de mí- es lo único se le dice sin mirarla - Kagome asienta y lo abraza sin percatarse quien es o como es

-gracias- aun abrazándolo

- de… nada- nadie me había dicho gracias nunca acepto mi madre-

-ya no llores- piensa- odio que las mujeres lloren

-es que… estoy perdida- se tallaba sus ojitos

-ya no llores mira aquí estoy yo y…- que estoy diciendo cuando vea que no soy humano se va a asustar y se ira corriendo o me va a empujar y a rechazar como todos- se pone triste

Kagome al percatarse que ya no dijo nada lo miro y al notar algo en cabecita

-haaaa-

-lo sabía lo sabía te espan…..-pero no lo dejo terminar-

-que lindas orejitas tienes- se pone muy feliz

-que- no podía reaccionar a lo que le acababan de decir-

-puedo tocarlas- se acerca a el

- hee si- que raro, se siente tan bien nunca ningún extraño las quería tocar nunca

Deja de tocar sus orejitas y lo mira a los ojos y le extiende la mano en forma de saludo

-perdón yo me llamo Kagome y tu-

-hee yo me llamo Inuyasha- y le da la mano con algo de miedo

- mucho gusto Inuyasha – le sonríe muy amable y dulce sin saber porque siente su corazón latir y siente que calor en sus mejillas

-oye tu sabes si aquí es tokyo-

-To..kyo- la mira con algo de curiosidad

-si-

-pues aquí es Japón, oye que son esas ropas tan raras- se le queda mirando de arriba abajo

-ha esta ropa – se pone triste

-qué te pasa por estas así dije algo malo- asustado porque pensó que había dicho algo malo piensa Kagome

- es qué esta ropita mi papa me la regalo y… y…. acaba de morir y lo extraño mucho- se inca y se pone a llorar

Inuyasha sabía que se siente ese dolor el acaba de perder a su madre así que se agacha y la abraza- ya no llores si aquí estoy yo y yo te cuidare si-

Kagome lo mira a los ojos y solo asiente- oye donde están tus papas

-mi papa murió cuando nací- pero no la deja de abrazar

-ha lo siento – lo abraza más fuerte

-no te preocupes no lo conocí y bueno… –

- y tú mama- lo mira a loa ojos

-ella…acaba de…morir- su mirada se oculta en su fequito

Kagome no quería hacerlo sentir mal así que lo abraza fuerte- lo siento mucho inu-

Inu al ya no querer hablar de ese tema le cambia la conversación -oye con quien vives –

-con mi mama mi abuelo y mi hermanito-

-haa- ella si tiene familia de seguro la están buscando -vamos a buscar a tu familia si-

-si pero no sé cómo regresar a mi casa-

-bueno yo…-no pudo terminar puesto que percato que alguien estaba cercas y no era muy amigable que digamos-

-ponte detrás de mí- la empuja hacia atrás suyo

-porque que pasa inu- con la mirada rara pues no sabe por qué inu actúa así

Antes de que el pudiera decir algo alguien se acerca rápidamente

-mira lo que encontré- con una mirada seria

-aléjate- lo dice protegiendo a Kagome

-pero que no estas feliz de ver a tu hermano mayor hee- sigue con esa faceta fría y sin corazón

Piensa Kagome -ha dicho hermano mayor- los mira con atención- parece que no se agradan pero si se parecen

-vete no quiero pelear con Tigo- empieza a retroceder con Kagome

-ho pero si no vine a eso-

-ano entonces a que viniste sesshomaru – le toma la mano a Kagome

- vine por lo que me pertenece-

-ja yo no tengo nada tuyo-

-dame a colmillo de acero de una buena ves yo sé que sabes donde esta-

-ja no la tengo y si supiera donde esta no te la daría-

-bueno entonces te la quitare a las malas- en pieza a acercarse a Inuyasha

-aléjate de aquí Kagome-se o grita para que huya y no salga herida

-mira lo que tenemos aquí a una humana, que hermanito tú también sientes lastima por los humanos como nuestro padre bueno yo me are cargo de ella- antes de que Kagome alejarse lejos Sesshomaru la toma de un brazo

-haa suéltame – Kagome fue arrebatada de Inuyasha

-suéltala Sesshomaru- Inuyasha intenta pelear con Sesshomaru pero inu es muy pequeño aun

-o que me piensas hacer si tan solo eres un cachorro-

-suéltala no lo entiendes- empieza a atacarlo con sus garitas

-jaja no me agás reír con eso no me aras nada cachorro – empieza a reírse

En eso Kagome si saber cómo se sus manos sale una luz con energía espiritual y la suelta de golpe contra el piso

Inuyasha va por Kagome apochinchando que Sesshomaru está herido y distraído- Kagome estas bien – la levanta y la coloca detrás de el

-humana insolente como te atreves me las pagaras – piensa como izo eso si es huna simple humana o talvez …

-no te atrevas a tocarla –

-porque no debería de tocarla- piensa- mendigo mocosa me las pagaras

-por qué… yo la protegeré con mi vida-piensa- no permitiré que me la arrebaten de mi lado ella es la única que me ha tratado bien y no dejare que la lastimen-

-entonces morirán los dos-

Sesshomaru empieza a atacar con sus garras a Inuyasha pero los esquiva, pero en eso Sesshomaru los agarra a los dos de la ropa y

-dame lo que quiero o tirare a esta mocosa a este pozo y tú sabes que no sobrevira a esta altura –

-no la sueltes no tengo eso que buscas- sabiendo Inuyasha que Sesshomaru es muy cruel con los demás y as con los humanos

-conque esas tenemos bueno no me dejas de otra- en ese momento suelta a Kagome Inuyasha ve como cae y en ese momento lo araña para que lo suelte –

-maldito como te atreves y lo lanza a él también al pozo –pero con lo que no contaba esque…-

-ya aprendiste a no contradecir m… pero que donde están- mira asía dentro del pozo pero se asombra al no ver nada –

Del otro lado del pozo

-estas bien – Inuyasha mira a kagome

-si la verdad no me dolió… que raro esto sentí cuando me caí por el pozo por primera vez-

-como ya avías caído en el pozo-

-si cuando me encontraste me caí y aparecí donde me encontraste –

-mira – Inuyasha señala arriba

-que-

-mira no está el cielo- Kagome mira hacia arriba y al notarlo se da cuenta que ha vuelto a su casa

-haa he regresado a mi casa ayúdame a subir si inu-

Inuyasha le pide que se ponga en su espalda y salen del pozo después suben las escaleras y salen del templo y Inuyasha se asombra de lo que ve todo era diferente había una gran casa y…

-hay por kami mi mama ya llego de seguro me están buscando debo ir antes que se ponga mal la situación en la que se estoy-

Kagome empieza a caminar en dirección a su casa cuando nota que Inuyasha no la está siguiendo así que mira asía atrás

-que pasa inu- preocupada se acerca a Inuyasha

-es qué yo…- agacha la cabeza y sus orejitas se acuestan

-que- empieza a agachar la cabeza para mirarlo

-tu familia-

-qué pasa con ellos-

-se van a asustar al verme-

-no mi familia no se va a asustar ya verás ven acompáñame si-

Le extiende la manita y él se la toma y van juntos donde está su familia pero se asustada al acercarse mas a la familia él se esconde detrás de Kagome

-mami- dice Kagome toda inocente

-mi niña donde estabas me tenías muy preocupada- la abraza sin percatarse del pequeño que esta hay- no te vuelvas a ir entendido –

-si mami lo siento –

-lo bueno esque estas bien y a salvo pero donde estabas- la mira a los ojos con ernura y alivio

Inuyasha al ver eso lo recuerda a su mama ya que ella también era muy cariñosa y buena

-pues…- no pudo contestarle porque Naomi ya había notado que alguien estaba escondijo detrás de árbol sagrado-

-quien está detrás del árbol- pregunta Naomi con curiosidad

-mami es mi amiguito-

- así bueno sal pequeño…-pero no salía- porque no sales ven - le extendía la mano estaba en culuquillas

-ven mi mama no se va a asustar ven inu- como no salía Kagome va por el

Naomi al verlo no puede creer lo que ve así que le toca sus orejitas y sonríe- mira que niño más lindo cómo te llamas-

-Inu…yasha- piensa- ya se porque Kagome no se asustó al verme su mama es igual de amable, gentil y noble

-Inuyasha dime qué edad tienes-

- 5 años-

-ya veo dime donde está tu familia-

Kagome al ver que Inuyasha se puso triste ella mejor le contesto –mama el no tiene su papa murió cuando él nació y su mama acaba de morir- se pone triste

-ho mira si quieres te puedes quedar con nosotros te parece- se lo dice con una sonrisa muy gentil

-pero soy diferente señora- agacha su cabecita al pensar que lo iban a rechazar

-Pero eres especial y no me digas señora si dime mama si te parece bueno, si quieres o sino me puedes decir Naomi no quiero que pienses que quiero ocupar el lugar de tu mama-

-anda inu quédate con migo si-

Inuyasha lo piensa si vuelve estará solo otra vez y será atacado por todos y si se queda tendrá un hogar, una familia y estará junto a su querida amiga Kagome -está bien- mostraba una infinita felicidad pues ya no estaba solo había conocido aúna niña muy linda y su familia lo querían cuidar al fin sería feliz ya no estará solo

-Muy bien ahora quiero que me digas Kagome donde estabas-

Kagome le cuenta todo con detalle a todos, Naomi y abuelo no lo podían creer pero les fueron a mostrar que el pozo estaba abierto pero cuando intentaron pasar ya no podían algo había pasado pero no les importo. Algún día sabrán que pasó en realidad

Ya dentro de la casa

-hija tenemos que conseguir los papeles de Inuyasha para que pueda quedarse con nosotros-

-lo se padre- mira a Kagome y a Inuyasha que está jugando felizmente y sonríe al ver que aun que su marido se fue les llego un regalo uno que ayudara a que tenga una vida feliz y amorosa pues no le faltara nada – Inuyasha ven amor

Inuyasha al escuchar deja lo que está haciendo y va con Naomi su nueva mama- si-

Se agacha y lo carga -amor tienes que decirme algunas cosas para que puedas vivir con nosotros y no allá problema si amor-

-si-

Ba a la sala y se sienta en el sofá y deja a inu en el sofá mientras va por una libreta y lápiz ya de regreso se sienta otra vez y en eso lega Kagome el abuelo estaba sentado del otro lado y sota dormido en su cuna

-bien amor haber time tu nombre y apeido si amor-

- Taisho inuyasha-

-como se llama tu mama y papa-

- mi mama Taisho izayoi y mi papa se llamaba Inuno Taisho-

Lo anota- muy bien amor tu edad-

-5 años –

-cuando cumples años amor-

-no sé, pero mi mama me dijo que en un mes cumplo 6 años-

-ok amor estamos en marzo 10, así que cumples años en abril 10 –piensa un momento las cosas y le dice a inu- muy bien espero que con esto sea suficiente pero tendremos que decir que tus papas murieron en un accidente de auto y que tú estabas con nosotros cuando paso y a ver que más invento por la cuestión de que no tienes papel ni nada –

-hija les pedirás el favor a los amigos de Jiroki-

-si papa ellos se dedican a eso y un día me dijeron que si necesitaba un favor, que no dude en pedírselos y eso hare – mira a Inuyasha

- amor ya comiste algo-

Inu solo mueve su cabecita para ambos lados y empieza a rugir su pancita O/O

Pobre tiene mucha hambre – ven amor vamos a comer tú también Kagome no es comido nada desde que te fuiste –

-si mami-

Naomi le prepara una rica sopita de remen a los 2 ya comidos y bañados a ambos los mete a la cama de Kagome

-mañana que regrese de ver a los amigos de tu papi amor iremos a comprar ropita, juguetes, muebles para tu cuarto y muchas cosas más si amor así que descansen los dos si

-yo estoy bien con esta ropita- mira su ropitas

-si amor es muy linda pero también tienes que tener más cosa amor si- le acaricia la carita igual que a Kagome –

-está bien – apenado pero sabe que esa señora lo quiere y no le ara nada malo

-muy bien amores a dormir si – ambos se quedaron profunda mente dormidos Naomi sale del cuarto de Kagome ya asegurada que los 2 dormían tranquilos va por sota lo lleva a su cuarto, lo acuesta, lo mira tan pequeño no pudo conocer bien a su padre- jiroki porque te fuiste te extraño tanto – empieza a derramar unas lágrimas que caen al barandal de souta- pero tengo que ser fuerte por souta, Kagome y también por Inuyasha hay jiroki me hubiera gustado que conocieras a Inuyasha es un niño tan lindo y gentil el pobre ha sufrido mucho y hoy mismo el perdió a su mama sé que donde estas me apoyas que adopte a Inuyasha como mi hijo- camina hacia la ventana mira el cielo

Empieza a susurra al cielo -le prometo señora Izayoi e Inuno que cuidare muy bien a Inuyasha lo tratare como mi verdadero hijo nunca le faltara nada se los prometo

Continuara


	3. el mejor regalo y el collar

_Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella así como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Tsubaki... Kouga... y todos los demás personajes son de ella.._

**El mejor regalo Y el collar **

Ya han pasado casi un mes desde que Inuyasha empezó a tener una nueva vida, nueva familia y a ser feliz. Ya faltaba 1 día para el cumpleaños de Inuyasha. Ya Inuyasha tenía todos los papeles oficiales y ya formaba parte de la familia Higurashi Naomi estaba organizando una pequeña fiesta para su hijo Inuyasha ya casi dos semanas lo había ingresado a la escuela iba junto a Kagome mismo salón y mismo año

-Mira souta que ahora es tenemos que ir por tus hermanitos al colegio – mira a su pequeño que está en brazos- papa voy por Kagome e Inuyasha a la escuela –

- y te llevaras a souta con tigo hija- baja el periódico que leía y la mira

- si papa este pequeño quiere estar con su mama- le da de besos a souta y eso hace que ría

-bueno pero cuídense- sigue leyendo el periódico mientras Naomi sale con souta en manos sube al su auto y se dirige a la escuela. Al llegar estaciona el carro, sale, y se dirige a la entrada de la escuela

-buenas tardes vengo a recoger a Kagome Higurashi y a Inuyasha Taisho – ve a la señorita y se da cuenta que es nueva – soy su madre- le muestra unas tarjetas donde confirma lo dicho y la señorita va por los 2 niños

Inu/kag- mami- salen corriendo en dirección de su madre

-hola mis niños se portaron bien – se agacha

Inu/kag- si mami nos portamos bien- ambos entusiasmados

-muy bien amores vamos a casa- Inuyasha toma la mano libre de su madre mientras Kagome le toma la mano a Inuyasha eso hace que inu se ponga algo rojo de las mejillas aunque Kagome siempre le toma la mano o le da un beso en la mejilla el aún se sonroja

Naomi los sube al carro y ya estaban he dirección a la casa

-y dime Inuyasha ya sabes que quieres hacer mañana – mira a inu desde el espejo y ve que su rostro cambia de feliz a triste – que te pasa amor por que te pusiste triste amor-

-es… que… - agacha su cabecita y esconde su mirada en su flequito- mi… mama siempre en mi cumpleaños me llevaba a un lindo prado y comíamos y jugábamos juntos- empieza a recordar todo lo que hacían- ese día era el único momento que podía ser feliz sin que los demás me molesten o molesten a mi mama pues éramos nosotros solamente-

Naomi estaciona el coche mira hacia su hijo mira que empieza a llorar – no llores amor- le limpia sus lágrimas con sus dedos y acaricia su rostros- mírame amor- Inuyasha levanta la mirada – tu mama donde esta te mira y no te quiere ver triste amor, dime amor alguien te ha molestado en la escuela-

-no-

-te gusta vivir aquí con nosotros-

-si me gusta –

-tienes amigos y juegas con ellos-

-si tengo y jugamos siempre-

-bueno entonces tu mama está muy feliz porque su hijo vive bien, tiene amigos y ya nadie lo molesta, y aparte tienes una nueva familia que te ama, Kagome - mira a su hija - te quiere mucho-

-si lo quiero mucho- contesta Kagome muy feliz

- souta- mira a su bebito- también te quiere y mucho, el abuelo te quiere mucho también amor y yo te adoro mucho mi niño no seré tu verdadera madre pero te quiero como si fueras mi propio hijo sangre de mi sangre y amor como te dije el primer día que te conocí no quiero ocupar el lugar de tu verdadera madre, solo quiero que aceptes mi amor hijo y…- ya no pudo continuar porque Inuyasha se había zafado de su cinturón y abrazo fuertemente a su madre

- mama… gracias y si te quiero mucho, mucho mami- Naomi lo abrasa fuerte y nota como se le sale una lagrima, pero Inuyasha nota esto y le limpia con sus deditos el ojito- no llores mama no estés triste-

- lloro de felicidad amor, te amo mucho mi niño- lo vuelve a abrazar pero está vez Kagome se une al abraso-

-yo también te quiero mucho inu- y le da un besito en la mejilla

Paso así en rato más hasta que Naomi decidió deshacer ese silencio

-ya sé qué tal como mañana no hay clases, si de cumpleaños vamos a un lindo prado conozco una muy lindo y hermoso que sé que te encantara y llevaremos comida y jugares todos juntos que tal te gusta la idea-

-si me gusta mucho gracias mami- y le da un beso en la mejilla de su madre

-muy bien vamos a comparar las cosas que necesito para hacer un rico pastel y la comida para mañana –

Y así Naomi compro las cosas necesarias y regresaron a la casa a Naomi le urgía hablar con su papa así que llevo a los niños a la sala para que jueguen mientras ella iba en búsqueda de su padre. Al fin lo encuentra en uno de los cuartos del templo

-papa hasta que te encuentro- toda agotada puesto que llevaba 30 minutos o mas buscándolo claro de ratos iba a ver como estaban sus hijos

-y para que me buscabas hija- él estaba tranquilo arreglando algunas cosas

-quería preguntarte si hallaste lo que te pedí- se sienta en un banquito

-si hija no fue fácil pero lo logre, aquí esta – le muestra lo que tanto Naomi quería regalarle a su hijo-

- o padre gracias – lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla- muchas gracias esto le encantara mucho a Inuyasha-

-si eso estoy seguro – sonríe satisfecho

Y así Naomi va a la casa escondiendo el regalo e que sus hijos están jugando con souta así que sube rápido a su habitación saca una hermosa caja de madera y envuelve el regalo con un hermoso papel con dibujitos de ositos color plateado el fondo y al final le pone un lindo moñito rojo

-muy bien ahora tengo que hacer el pastel mañana temprano preparo la comida mientras los niños duerman- baja la escaleras mira el reloj y se alista para hacer cena, ya la cena lista todos empiezan a comer o a devorar la cena ya en la cena Naomi le platica a su padre los panes para mañana le pareció genial una fiesta al aire libre y solo con la familia, ya más noche Naomi lleva a sus hijos a sus habitaciones.

-buenas noches mi bebe duerme bien amor – besa la frente el pequeño souta de apenas 6 meses y ya que lo be dormido va al cuarto de su hija Kagome

- a ver traviesa a dormir porque mañana será un día muy bello si- tapa a su hija le da un beso en la frene

-si mami mañana are muy feliz a inu y sabes mami tengo su regalito es muy lindo mami –

-así amor y que le vas a dar-

-es sorpresa mami-

-ok amor a dormir –

Así sale de su cuarto y se dirige al de su hijo Inuyasha

Al entrar ve a Inuyasha viendo por su ventana- amor adormir ya es noche – pero Inuyasha no lo escuchaba así que se acerca a el – amor que pasa estas bien – se pone a su altura

-no tengo nada – mira a su madre y luego a la ventana- es solo que le prometí a mi mama visitar su tumba y como el pozo no funciona no puedo ir-

-sabes mira yo te ayudo para que rompas tu promesa quieres saber cómo amor- ve que el rostro de su hijo se ilumina

-si, si mama quiero saber cómo- Naomi carga a inu u lo llega a su cama ya lo acostó y lo acobijo se sienta en la orilla de a casa junto a su hijo

-mira sierra tus ojitos,- be como inu ase lo que le pide- bien ahora imagina el lugar donde está la tumba de tu mami ahora ya que tienes todo eso dile todo lo que quieras decirle- ve como inu empieza a llorar- aunque no estés cercas ella siempre está en tu corazón amor ella está siempre junto a ti- lo abraza

-ya- abro Inuyasha sus ojitos

-muy bien te sientes mejor amor-

- si mami gracias-

-de nada, esto lo puedes hacer cuantas veces quieras – le da un beso en la frente y se levanta y va en dirección a la puerta- buenas noches amor que descanses –

-buenas noches mama-

Ya era de mañana pero Naomi se levantó súper temprano para hacer la comida para el viaje y para algo para comer en casa antes de irse ya tenía la comida en una guardada y el pastel y el regalo especial ya eran las 10 de la mañana y se escuchaba como Kagome le había levantado e ir a la habitación de inu a decirle feliz cumpleaños lo sabía uno era su madre dos escuchaba como Kagome le gritaba feliz cumpleaños a Inuyasha

Con Kagome

Se veía una linda y traviesa Kagome salir de su habitación e ir a la de Inuyasha vemos como abre la puerta despacio y lo ve dormido así que se sube a su camita y lo empieza a despertar picándole la pancita pero ve que no funciona empieza a picarle los cachetes pero tampoco funciona así que empieza a acariciarles las orejitas y vemos como inu empieza a reírse – jajaja ya para Kagome- él sabía quién era aparte que sabía que a ella le encanta a kag despertarlo así ya también su aroma es único siempre sabe cuándo esta cercas de el

-inu, inu, despierta- seguía con su labor

-ya Kagome jajaja mira, mira ya me levante deja mis orejitas-abre sus ojitos y de a Kagome muy feliz

- te molesta que lo haga que te las toque- se separa de inu dejando su labor

Que si molestaba claro que no al contrario le fascinaba y mucho - no me molesta kag-

-está bien – le muestra una sonrisa alegre- feliz cumpleaños Inuyasha – y lo abraza fuerte mente y le da un besito en la mejilla

-keh… gracias kag- y le devuelve el abrazo

-bajemos inu hay que comer para salir a festejarte- lo jala de la mano escaleras abajo

-hola mis niños co..- se queda callada al ver como es traído inu por Kagome, ríe al ver la escena, se podía apreciar una linda niña ya vestida arrastrando a un pequeño Inuyasha por la sala con dirección a la cocina aun en pijama y dodo despeinado y algo modorro al llegar a la cocina Kagome se detiene al ver a su madre

-hola mama buen os días – saluda y muestra una de sus lindas sonrisas y aun en una mano traía a un lindo hermoso inu modorro

-buenos días amores, pero mi amor mira como tras a Inuyasha pobre sito – se agacha y mira mejor a inu le acaricia su carita se veía modorro

-amor quieres arreglarte primero amor – le acaricia su carita con ternura

Inuyasha solo asiente tallándose los ojitos – bien, - mira a Kagome- amor cuida de tu hermanito está en su cunita en la sala si ve como Kagome asienta y va a cuidar se sota mientras Naomi carga a Inuyasha en sus brazos y nota que empieza a bostezar ya en la habitación de Inuyasha Naomi sienta a inu en la cama - bien amor que te quieres poner hoy amor –

Inuyasha lo piensa mira a su mama – puedo ponerme mi ropita roja con la que llegue si puedo claro- apenado puesto que sabía que su mama le había comprado algo especial para ese día

-claro amor puedes ponértelo amor es tuyo y hoy es tu día amor además te ves hermoso con esa ropita – Naomi va a donde guarda inu su ropa saca su trajecito rojo se lo pone a inu después agarra un cepillito y empieza a peinarle el pelo despacio y con cuidado de no lastimar sus lindas y tiernas orejitas pero mientras lo peina empieza a contarle una linda canción

Mi niño,

Mi amor,

Mi tesoro,

Mi regalo

Yo Te amo

Hoy en tu dia

Se feliz

Pues te ama tu familia,

La luna me dio

El regalo de ser tu mama

Pues llegaste a mi de noche

Y tu pelo es gris como la luna

Tus ojos dorados como el sol

La luz que necesitaba mi vida

Y yo hoy

Te daré

Hoy y siempre mi amor

Pues te quiero

Mucho mi amoorrr

-bien ya estas amor mírate estas muy lindo- pero al ver el rostro de su hijo be que está llorando- que te pasa amor te lastime per…- no termino pus fue interrumpido por unos bracitos de su pequeño

-no me lastimaste mama, lloro porque me gustó mucho tu canción mama, esta hermosa como tú- mira a su mama y le da un besito en la mejilla – te amo mama mucho gracias por todo-

Naomi abraza a su pequeño lo carga y le dice- yo también te adoro amor ahora a desayunar para poder celebrar tu cumpleaños que dices-

-si mama-

Y así bajan, desayunan muy contentos ya al terminar se preparan para salir al lugar donde van a festejar la fiesta de Inuyasha pero para que se sorpresa para Inuyasha Naomi le veda los ojitos al llegar todos bajan del carro, claro a Inuyasha lo llevaba Naomi de un bracito para que no se callera mientras el abuelo arreglo todo el pastel la comida todo estaba en un mantel en el césped

-muy bien hemos llegado amor ya puedes destaparte tus ojitos amor a y puedes quitarte tu gorrita aquí no hay nadie que te las mire- mira como Inuyasha se quita la gorrita y la venda de sus ojos

Al abrir los ojos puede ver un hermoso prado con flores árboles de muchos colores y un hermoso lago en medio – es hermoso – abraza a su mama- muchas gracias es hermoso mama-

-de nada amor que bueno que te gusto- sonríe al ver el rostro de su hijo – esto es parte de mi regalo al rato de doy la otra parte amor- y le sería un ojo

Toda la tarde fue hermosa Inuyasha feliz jugando con su familia y claro hasta fue bullo. Se la estaba pasando de lo mejor, Inuyasha le mostro a Kagome una de sus técnicas que es garras de acero y quería también mostrarle la de garras de sangre pero le había dicho a Kagome que para esto necesitaba cortarse cosa que Kagome no quiso, Inuyasha estaba descansando en la una rama de un árbol muy bonito uno que estaba junto al lago

Inuyasha baja la mira y be a Kagome que intenta subir -inu ayúdame a subir quiero ver como se ve desde arriba todo – así que inu baja de un salto y carga a Kagome y de igual manera sube a Kagome a donde inu estaba descansando

-gracias iinu-

-de nada- O/O

Kagome mira el paisaje- mira es hermoso no lo crees inu-

-si es hermoso –

-inu te daré tu regalo de cumpleaños pero sierra los ojitos si-

- mm está bien – Inuyasha sierra sus ojitos y siente que Kagome le está poniendo algo en el cuello

-ya – inu abre los ojos y mira su cuelo y ve un collar

- es lindo Kagome-

-si yo lo hice en el templo en uno de los cuartos encontré esas piedritas y unos pergaminos que decía como hacerlo, no sé muy bien que decía porque estaba borroso pero me gusto como quedo al final –

Lo que Kagome no sabía es que ese collar tenía un poder espacial que muy pronto descubrirá

-kag-

-si-

-prométeme que siempre estarás con migo si y que nunca me dejaras solo- mira el paisaje mientras se lo decía pero al final la mira a la cara algo rojo

-te lo prometo inu jamás me separare de tu lado nunca de los nunca y siempre estaré con tigo pase lo que pase- y le da un beso en los labios como sello de la promesa- que este sea nuestro sello ara las promesas nuestro sello especial y único si

Inuyasha todo rojo solo asiente

-niños bajen es hora del pastel y de los regalos, en eso inu ayuda a kag a bajar del árbol al estar junto a su familia prendieron 6 velitas y le cantaros más mañanitas

-pide un deseo antes de apagarlas amor-

Inuyasha mira a su familia y en especial a Kagome cierra su ojitos y pise su deseo – deseo estar siempre junto a mi familia y que cuando crezca me casare con Kagome para cuidarla y protegerla -

Inuyasha apago las velitas, Naomi le dice a inu que corte la primera rebanada pero con cuidado, ya todos estaban por terminar de comer el pastel que a Inuyasha le encanto mucho en eso Naomi saca el regalo para su hijo

-Inuyasha este es mi regalo y de tu abuelo para ti amor- le entrega el regalo- ábrelo amor espero que te guste- Inuyasha empieza a quitarle el papel muy emocionado se topa con una hermosa caja de madera

-ábrelo amor – le dice Naomi

Inuyasha al abrirlo se queda congelado al ver el interior de la caja, no podía creer lo que era mira a su madre muy sorprendido

-si amor tu abuelo y yo tardamos en encontrarlo pero lo consiguió no fue fácil pero lo logramos-

Dentro de la caja estaba un retrato de Izayoi la madre de Inuyasha y también estaba Inuyasha, solo que Izayoi estaba cargando a inu, en el retrato solo que estaba muy chiquito como de 1 año

Inuyasha no podía amas con las lágrimas y empezó a derramar algunas

-mi niño no llores es tu cumpleaños se feliz no estés triste- le acaricia el rostro a su hijo

-no lloro porque este triste sino porque me encanto este regalo mucho mama así nunca olvidare a mi mama, muchas gracias mama y gracias abuelo muchas gracias – abraza muy fuerte a su madre y mientras el abuelo va y también se une al abrazo

Ya en la casa Inuyasha pone el retrato en tu cuarto y le da un beso al rostro de su madre- siempre estarás en mi corazón mama nunca te olvidare-

En eso se escucha los pasos de Kagome que va entrando en el cuarto de Inuyasha

-inu te gusto tu fiesta- se sienta en la orilla de la cama

-si mucho kag- el está parado frente a Kagome

En eso Kagome ve a Inuyasha y le dice algo que nunca pensaría la traería como consecuencias

-ven Inuyasha siéntate con m..- no pudo terminar la oración porque fue estampado en el piso

-que paso Kagome- se levanta algo asustado

CONTINUARA…


	4. nuestros miedos

**Nuestros miedos**

-ven Inuyasha siéntate con m..- no pudo terminar la oración porque fue estampado en el piso

-que paso Kagome- se levanta algo asustado

Se quedaron mirando uno al otro sin saber que paso sin entender nada

-yo no hice nada inu lo juro- asustada ayuda a Inuyasha a levantarse

Pero en eso Naomi que estaba en la cocina y el abuelo salen disparados a ver que fue ese ruido y al entrar al cuarto de donde había provenido el ruido nunca esperaban ver a Inuyasha en el piso y a Kagome levantándolo

-que paso – asustada Naomi mira a la cara de Inuyasha –no te pasó nada amor-

-estoy bien –

-pero que pasó –

-no se mama yo estaba sentadita en la cama y le Inuyasha siéntate y…- otra ves Inuyasha estampado en el piso

-mi vida otra vez pero como paso eso- levanta ainu del piso

-creo saber qué fue lo que pasa aquí, pero no sé cómo fue que este collar fue a parar a Inuyasha- dice sabiamente el abuelo

-yo se lo di a Inuyasha de cumpleaños abuelito-

-donde lo encontrarte hija- se sienta el abuelo

-bueno es qué quería darle algo echo por mi así que como no sabía que darle fui a jugar al templo y sin querer se calló una caja y adentro había unas piedritas del collar y se me ocurrió hacerle un collar a inu con ellas- lo dice muy con mucho detalle

-que más había en esa caja-

-unos papeles pero no se podía leer estaba muy borroso no sabía que decía antes así que lo ignore y me lleve las piedritas a mi habitación y se lo hice mal-

-hija cuantas veces tu abuelito que ha dicho que no hay que jugar en el templo y menos sin un adulto cercas amor hay, hay cosas peligrosa y muy antiguas-

- se decía que este rosario, bueno mejor dicho estas cuentas fueron forjadas por una sacerdotisa muy poderosa, solo una sacerdotisa con grandes poderes podría hacer que funcione la función era que al decir cierta palabra la victima que lo usara en este caso Inuyasha - señalando a Inuyasha – tendría que obedecer

- y como se lo podemos quitar padre-

- ese es el problema hija nunca pude averiguar cómo puesto que los pergaminos son antiguos y no se puede leer nada –

-entonces no se lo podremos quitar nunca papa- mira a su hijo con mucha mortificación

-me temo que no hija no por ahora hija-

-lo siento mucho no sabía que mi regalo le traería problemas inu- va con inu y lo abraza –perdóname inu lo siento mucho- se sentía muy mal que empezó a llorar – lo siento mucho inu perdonadme, perdóname

-no llores kag, - le acaricia su cabecita- no lo hiciste apropósito, tu no sabías que esto pasaría no es tu culpa kag

-si, si lo es si yo no te hubiera dado ese collar- intenta quitárselo pero no puede- perdóname

-ya kag no es tu culpa y claro que perdono solo no vuelvas a decir esa palabra cercas mío de acuerdo-

-te prometo que no te lo diré, nunca, nunca inu-

-bueno amores a dormir que ya es tarde –

Ya los 2 se fueron a dormir más tranquilos bueno más tranquila Kagome sabiendo que Inuyasha si la perdono

-hija hay solo un detalle que no me queda muy claro – mira a su hija que esta acostando a souta en su cuna

-que es padre-

-pues que para que el rosario funcionara debió de hacerlo una sacerdotisa con grandes poderes y tú y yo sabemos que lo hizo Kagome y pues ella …-

-talvez Kagome es especial recuerda que ella fue quien paso por el pozo y encontró a Inuyasha y también recuerda que siempre se siente una paz cuando Kagome esta cercas de alguien es como si estando junto a Kagome nos purificara o algo así y también sabemos que el hecho de que Kagome allá encontrado a Inuyasha no fue una simple casualidad algo me dice que ellos están destinados a algo muy grande en el futuro

- bueno lo que has dicho es cierto hija bueno es mejor que vallamos a dormir-

-si padre-

-si hija –

**11 años después **

Hace 11 años que Naomi juro cuidar de Inuyasha y darle todo lo ella pueda. Y así ha sido desde que Inuyasha fue registrado como hijo de Naomi claro ella no le quiso quitar su apeido, pero le ha dado amor, un techo, educación, una familia, y sobre todo nunca le ha faltado ni una pisca de amor por parte de su familia.

Ya en eran las 9 de la mañana cuando, De repente se escucha un grito

-mama donde está mi uniforme limpio- pregunta una linda jovencita

-está en el tendedero hija- contesta Naomi desde abajo

-está bien horita bajo por el-

-deja te lo subo ya se secó-

-hermana ya pensaste que quieres para tu cumpleaños recuerda que falta 4 mes- el pequeño sota había crecido ya tenía 11 años de edad estaba en la primaria y era muy miedoso según Kagome

-mm no aún no se pero no quiero que el abuelo me regale más cosas raras pero aún falta 4 meses souta primero cumple Inuyasha después yo - Kagome ya era toda una jovencita muy linda con su cabello azebeche no muy largo y no muy corto, ojos cafés, y sobre todo amable, ella cursaba el último año de la secundaria y tenía 14 años

-ya sal de aquí souta me voy a vestir-

-está bien pero aun no te traen la ropa- empieza a dirigirse a la puerta

-si pero mientras me voy a arreglar ya sal-

-está bien gruñona- y sale corriendo serrando la puerta de golpe-

Kockoc

-pasa mama-

-oye ten tu uniforme-

-hee- nota que no es su mama sino-

-Inuyasha que ases con mi ropa-

Inuyasha tenía 15 años en 1 mes cumple los 16 años, su cabello lo tenía largo, plateado con sus orejitas arriba de la cabeza, sus garras ya eran más grandes, sus ojos color miel iba en el mismo grado que Kagome y salón que ella, era más alto que Kagome.

-que querías mama está ocupada con el desayuno así que me ofrecí a traértelo - empieza a entrar a la recamara de Kagome y se acuesta en su cama

-ha ya veo… oye – no dejaba de verlo

-sí que pasa- porque me mira así piensa -

-nada…- que estoy pensando Kagome el tu hermano solo eso no de sangre él nunca te mirara con otros ojos más que de hermana pero, hemos vivido 11 años juntos ya como hermanos aunque casi nunca le diga hermano 11 años como vuela el tiempo – que si ya esto el desayuno –

-dime que tanto piensas kag-

-que si ya está la comida inu es qué tengo hambre-

-Mentirosa no te creo nada- se le queda mirando también pero sí que ella se dé cuenta - ya mejor termina de arreglarte o te dejo- le saca la lengua y sale de su habitación

- que malo… no espera ya voy- empieza a vestirse

Al cerrar la puerta Inuyasha se queda recargado en su puerta pensando - en que estoy pensando, Kagome es mi hermana, No sé desde cuándo pero me he empezado a sentir algo más que amor de hermano por Kagome, porque no debo pensar así de ella pero es tan linda desde que la conocí me pareció muy hermosa y ahora más- sacude la cabeza - no debo pensar así de Kagome yo la debo proteger nada más.

Desde la cocina se escucha la voz de Naomi -bajen ya está la cena-

-aquí estoy- va apareciendo el abuelo

-papa donde están los demás-

-souta esta con bullo en la sala y Kagome…-

-aquí estoy mama- contesta Inuyasha- te gane – y le saca la lengua

-ya estoy lista mama y si tú me ganaste porque no me dejabas salir de mi cuarto- le saca también la lengua

-muy bien no pelen los 2 y ahora a desayunar ya saben sino cenan no los dejo ir a la escuela-

-ya vine mama- va entrando souta

-ha entonces yo no quiero desayunar mama- dice souta dando la vuelta e dirigirse a la sala otra vez

-jaja que graciosos souta ya siéntate y come- lo regaña Naomi- si mama -

-abuelo hablaste con tu amiga la directora de la escuela de Inuyasha y Kagome -

-si, si lo hice – empieza a devorar sus alimentos

-es qué ya sabes qué sino hablas con ella nos los ponen juntos y a Inuyasha no lo dejarían que use la gorra en el salón-

-lo se hija –

-ya termine les gane si- souta lo dice todo como un campeón-

-souta espera a que ellos terminen para que te lleven-

-si mama- lava sus platos y va a la sala a jugar con bullo

Ya todos a ver acabado se marchan a la escuela primero dejan a souta en su colegio ahora van rumbo a su propia escuela los 2 juntos

-oye inu- Mirándolo

-mm- es lo único que dice

-te gusta vivir aquí- se lo pregunta desviando la mirada-

-si, claro por qué preguntas eso- se detiene y la mira detalladamente

-no te arrepientes de haber decidido quedarte aquí verdad- jugando con sus dedos

-claro que no – piensa- como me podría arrepentir si he estado con tigo siempre y tengo una familia es lo mejor que me ha pasado

-oye no extrañas la otra época- lo mira a los ojos

-la verdad no,-empiezan a segur caminando - allá nunca fui feliz como lo soy aquí con tigo- eso ultimo lo dice para el pero Kagome pudo escuchar algo y se sonroja al igual que el

-ya veo, yo también me alegro que te hayas quedado con migo inu- le deposita un beso en la mejilla

-mira ya llegamos vamos entremos- Inuyasha se queda inmóvil en la entrada y muy rojo

Piensa- me dio un beso en la mejilla siempre le ha gustado asarme eso y a mí siempre me ha gustado mucho - empieza a tocarse donde fue depositado el beso- se sintió tan agradable – lo dice muy bajo luego se da cuenta que Kagome está ya muy lejos –y le grita- ESPEZA ME KAGOME-

Ya ambos habían entraron y se sentaron como siempre juntos en el medio del salón junto a la ventana, en eso llegaron sus amigos bueno más bien dicho amigas

-hola Kagome he Inuyasha veo que como siempre tocaron en el mismo salón-

-hola eri si lo sé – jaja si supiera que mi abuelo y mama ase que siempre toquemos juntos

-hola- contesta Inuyasha serio

En eso entran yuka y ayumi saludan y como de costumbre se cuentan todo lo que hicieron en sus vacaciones

-oye kagome y dime como la pasate en las vacaciones-

-bien eri la verdad fue de maravilla- y como no si estuve casi siempre con inu

-y dime ya le dijiste a inu que lo amas-

-quee pero que cosas dice yuka-

-la verdad te gusta eso es obio-

-si amiga admitelo-

-si, si esta bien lo amo pero el solo me ve como una hermanita- lo mira y se pone triste

-amiga no son hermanos de sangre, no esta mal que te enamores de el dile lo que sientes antes que otra te lo gane si-

-lo intentare pero no se el deseguro me ve con ojos de hermana nada mas-

-no creo yo e visto como te mira te come con la mirada

- no se-

-mira inténtalo si-

-ok- jaja no creo ser corespondida

Asi se la pasaron hasta que llega el profesor

-buenos días alumnos en primer lugar quiero que se presenten ya que no los conozco puesto que soy nuevo y los quiero conocer bien a todo ustedes empecemos con midori – y así empezaron a presentarse hasta que llegaron con Kagome

Kagome se para y va asía el frente

-buenos días mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi tengo 14 años vivo con mi mama mi abuelo, hermano souta y mi hermano Inuyasha y me encantan los días de campo

-muy bien ahora sigue Inuyasha pase al frente por favor-

-buenos días mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho y…-

-disculpe como dijo que se apeida-

-Taisho porque-

-bueno la señorita Kagome acaba de decir que son hermanos porque se apeida diferente-

-es qué… su familia me adopto cuando yo tenía 5 años pero me dejaron mi apeido en menoría a mi familia- como odio que me pregunten eso siempre que hay un nuevo maestro no entienden que eso me duele

- ha ya veo prosiga y disculpe –

-bueno tengo 17 años vivo son mi mama, mi abuelo, mi hermano souta y mi hermana Kagome y a mí también me gusta ir de campo-

Ya al terminar las presentaciones

Se va acercando a Inuyasha nabiki la chica más popular de la escuela

-hola inu querido- se sienta en el las piernas de inu

Kagome que miraba toda la escena estaba que moría de celos – que se cree en decirle querido y porque se sienta en el piensa-

- hee hola – como me la quito de encima

-oye Heres muy lindo sabias, pero quítate esa corra para verte mejor ese lindo pelo va acercando la mano a la gorra de Inuyasha con intenciones de quitársela

- oye deja en paz a Inuyasha si- Kagome agarra a la nabiki y la ase levantarse de Inuyasha

-oye que te crees en tratarme así que no sabes que soy la popular de la escuela y…-

-no le hables así a Kagome entendido- agarra a Kagome del brazo y la jala a un lado suyo

-hay pero querido ella se metió en donde no le mandan-

-en primera deja de decirme querido que no soy nada tuyo, en segundo ella tiene todo el derecho de estar con migo, y en tercera no me interesas sabes así que lárgate antes que pierda la paciencia

se marcha pero sin antes advertir - volveré ya verás y serás mío –

Kagome ya sabía que Todas las chicas del salón estaban locas por Inuyasha, pues es muy elegante y muy guapo todas lo querían pero a ella le daban muchos celos pero no los quería demostrar puesto que son hermanos pero no podía evitarlo con cada chica que se le acercaba ella hervía de celos y sus amigas ya lo sabían, sabían que ella estaba enamorada de Inuyasha y ellas le decían que no estaba, mal puesto que no era su hermano se sangre pero ella tenía miedo que él no la amara como ella lo ama tenía miedo de no ser correspondida.

-gracias por defenderme yo, es qué no quería que sepa tu secreto tenía miedo que lo descubran y...-

-no te preocupes kag yo te protegeré siempre y de todos lo recuerdas te lo prometí y eso are- como olvidar ese día kag me beso a mí un hibrido y desde ese día empecé a sentir algo muy grande por kag

-si me acuerdo inu- y como olvidarlo si ese día le di un beso a inu en los labios y como anhelo otro beso

En todo el trascurso de las clases Kagome no dejaba de pensar que lo que dijo sus amigas era cierto ellos- no son hermanos de sangre eso significa que puedo enamorarme de el ya que no está mal pero de seguro él me ama solo como hermana ya que nos criamos juntos- se entristece

Pero Inuyasha no pensaba diferente a ella –es verdad Kagome no es mi hermana de sangre eso significa que puedo enamorarme de ella que no está mal pero y si ella no me ama como yo a ella y solo me ve como su hermano mayor- se entristece

Ambos estaban luchando por los mismos sentimientos ambos se amaban igual forma pero el miedo y el terror de no ser correspondidos los hacían temer y no dejar mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos que sentían el uno por el otro, ya en el receso deciden salir al patio

-Higurashi hola- se va acercando hoyo un pretendiente de Kagome, es bueno, amable, y de buen corazón

-hola hoyo- porque yo que quería estar a solas con inu

Piensa - Maldito engendro lárgate ella es mía que estoy pensando – hola hoyo-

-oye Higurashi a la salida te gustaría ir a tomar un refresco con migo –

-haaa- hora qué hago

-qué pena pero le prometimos a nuestra madre que regresaríamos temprano ya que quiere que salgamos toda la familia a comer- lárgate

Piensa – o muchas gracias inu te debo una –

-a bueno ya veo bueno será para otra ocasión entonces Higurashi hasta luego- y se marcha

-muchas gracias inu como te lo puedo agradecer - ambos se sientan en el césped recargados en un árbol

-mmm ya se quítame este rosario – toma el rosario en sus manos

-inu ya sabes que no puedo y no me agás sentirme mal por lo que paso hace 11 años además tú me perdonaste y sabes que no fue mi intención en primer lugar que tuviera ese efecto en ti –

-lo se kag pero sabes no me molesta tanto tenerlo y sabes por qué- empieza a bajar la mirada a los ojos de Kagome

-no- hay por qué me mira así

-porque tú me lo regalase Kagome y esto me une más a ti – pero que estoy diciendo ya que ya no puedo ocultar lo mucho que la amo si la amo estoy loco de amor por Kagome y hoy se lo diré – y se empieza a acercar a su rostro -

-inu…yasha…-hay pero que cosas dice y que esta haciendo hay no mi corazón se me va a salir si sigue acercándose mas

-Kagome- lo dice de una forma muy tranquila y lleno de amor – ya no puedo aguantar más esto –

-que… cosa inu…yasha- hay mi corazón

Pero Inuyasha no contesta sino cada vez más se acerca del rostro de Kagome hasta estar a milésimas de los labios de Kagome- perdóname pero ya no lo resisto más Kagome te amo demasiado y…

CONTINUARA


	5. nuestro amor

**Nuestro amor**

-Kagome- lo dice de una forma muy tranquila y lleno de amor – ya no puedo aguantar más esto –

-que… cosa inu…yasha- hay mi corazón

Pero Inuyasha no contesta sino cada vez más se acerca del rostro de Kagome hasta estar a milésimas de los labios de Kagome le susurra - perdóname pero ya no lo resisto más Kagome te amo demasiado y aunque tu solo me veas como un hermano, yo te amo y todos estos años as cautivado mi corazón Kagome- y así sin previo aviso le demuestra todo su amor en un puro y castro beso un beso simple pero con mucho amor sincero.

Kagome tarda en reaccionar puesto que no asimilaba lo que estaba pasando, Inuyasha al notar que Kagome no le correspondía empiezo a separarse pero en eso Kagome reacciona y empieza a corresponder y enrolla sus manos en el cuello de Inuyasha para poder atraerlo más a ella y con la misma devoción y amor un amor que rompe tiempo y espacio.

Ambos ya no soportaban más el amarse y no decirse nada, en solo mirarse de lejos y no poder decir o hacer nada mas pero ya no eso quedo en el pasado desde ahora será todo diferente para ellos.

Así pasaron un rato más hasta que Inuyasha empieza a abrir más la boca para poder acariciar los labios e Kagome y permitir su paso más adentro y como si Kagome pudiera leerle la mente ella también abre la boca dando para a una danza, una danza especial, se empiezan a separar por falta de aire juntando sus frentes. Ambos sonrojados.

-te amo Kagome –

-y yo a ti Inuyasha –

-tenía tanto miedo en que me digieras que solo me veías como un hermano solamente y también que no querías nada que ver con migo por ser un hibri...- Kagome le pone un dedo en los labios de inu

-shh no digas más eso de que eres un hibrido porque tú eres más que eso yo siempre te e visto como a un igual, nunca como tú dices un hibrido, tu eres muy especial para mí Inuyasha te conozco así desde niña y nunca me desagrado tu apariencia al contrario la ame gusto mucho inu y también que no solo te quiero como hermano sino como algo más, inu yo también te amo y también tenía miedo y mucho pero eso ya se fue pues me di cuenta que me amas de igual manera que yo inu- le da un beso rápido pero con amor pero en eso se dice – que crees que piense mama de todo esto inu como lo ira a tomar-

-ella es buena kag nos entenderá y a poyara, además creo que desde que nos encontramos ella ya sabía que terminaríamos juntos como pareja- y la abraza mas dándole una sonrisa llena de amor y felicidad

-con que como pareja pero ni siquiera me has pedido que sea tu novia ni nada - pone cara de querer estar enojada

La mira a la cara -bueno lo siento, Kagome Higurashi te amo demasiado aceptarías ser mi novia y mi compañera durante toda nuestra vida y que lo nuestro dure más allá de la vida-

-mm deja lo pienso- lo mira a los ojos y sonríe- claro tontito claro que quiero ser tu novia yo también te amo mucho-

Así pasaron el receso más hermoso de sus vidas comiéndose a besos, llenándose de abrazos y de palabras tiernas ya al final de las clases ya al terminar el receso fueron a su salón Kagome tenía que decirles a sus amigas lo que avía pasado claro ellas se alegraron mucho por sus amigos al fin serian felices claro sus amigas sabían que terminarían juntos tarde o temprano ya al final de las clases ya estaban afuera del edificio cuando

-inu espera se me olvido entregar esta tarea espérame aquí no tardo si-

-segura que no quieres que te acompañe-

-si amor espera no tardo- y le da un besos en los labios y sale corriendo en búsqueda del maestro

-gracias maestro y perdone la demora –

-no importa eres una de mis mejores alumnas solo por eso acepto tu tardanza-

-gracias- da una reverencia y sale a donde dejo a inu pero

Ya casi llegaba a la salida cuando

-higurashi – se distinga hoyo que venía a la dirección de Kagome

-hola hoyo –

-ya te vas a casa-

-si –

-te puedo acompañar a tu casa que dices –

-lo siento hoyo pero iré con Inuyasha-

-Kagome él es solo tu hermano dile que te iras por tu cuenta si –

Piensa- como se atreve a decir eso de Inuyasha- hoyo Inuyasha no es solo mi hermano es mi n…-

-ya sé que también es tu amigo y te cuida y eso pero no es tu jefe sabes puedes ir a dónde quieres tu sin su compañía y...-

Kagome ya no soporto más -YA BASTA HOYO INUYASHA TAMBIEN ES MI NOVIO-

Tenía los ojos abiertos –que… dijiste –

-que Inuyasha es mi novio hoyo –

-pero es tu hermano Higurashi él no puede ser tu novio eso está mal –se le queda viendo a los labios- mejor se mi novia que dices- se va acercando- la va agarrando de la cara

-déjame por favor hoyo- con sus manos empieza a empujar lo desde el pecho pero no lo logra separarse

-no te soltare Kagome te amo esa es la verdad y nunca me atreví a decírtelo te amo- la besa en los labios – hoyo se da cuenta que Kagome no le corresponde y con una mano libre empieza a meterla en la blusa

Al separarse Kagome le da una bofetada- te dije que me dejaras hoyo te creí que fueras así-

-yo sé que te gusto quieres más- le agarra de la cabeza y se está acercando a ella otra vez

-te dijo que la dejaras malnacido – lo agarra del cuello – más te vale no volver a acercártele a mi novia entendido bastardo – le empieza a dar golpes en el rosto y en el estomago

-Inuyasha detente – asustada de que Inuyasha cometa un terrible error puesto que sabe que inu es sumamente fuerte pero hoyo intenta defenderse dándole solo un golpe en la carra

-pero Kagome este bastardo… – Kagome intentando detener los brazos de Inuyasha para que no siga

-lo se inu pero no vale la pena que te manches de su sangre amor por favor detente, te lo pido amor –

- te salvaste solo porque Kag me lo pide pero a la otra no será lo mismo así que ya sabes si te acercas a Kagome otra vez y ahora si te mato entendido –

-si pero… lo suyo no es normal… son hermanos- intenta argumentar entre gemidos

Lo avienta al piso – crecimos juntos pero no tenemos la misma sangre animal, yo no soy un enfermo como para estar con mi propia sangre –

-pero...-

-pero nada hoyo, entiende si vivimos juntos, pero solo eso, si lo quise primero como un hermano mayor, - mira a los ojos de inu- pero después eso que sentía fue asiéndose más fuerte hasta que se trasformó en amor, entiéndelo hoyo lo amo- lo toma de un brazo- lo amo por quién es y lo adoro mucho así que ya no intervengas si el me hace muy feliz –

-está bien Higurashi, Taisho esto no se quedara así Kagome algún día será mía solo mía - se levanta y se aleja

-estas bien kag- la mira

-si amor pero tu estas bien- lo mira

-keh claro recuerda que no soy un humano, además lo que me hizo no me dolió nada – la agarra de la cintura – vámonos a casa amor

-si vámonos – se pone en puntas y empieza a acercarse a los labios de inu – iré a donde tu vallas amor te amo –y así besa esos labios tan adictivos y suaves que tanto tiempo quiso probarlos y nunca se cansaría de ellos puesto que era su adicción su nueva adicción para ambos

Ya en la entrada del templo ya en la puerta de la casa

-te amo pequeña y nunca me cansare en decírtelo- la agarra de la cintura y se agacha para darle un beso pero a pocos centímetros

-yo también te amo inu y nunca me cansare de eso jamás – y unen sus labios en una sola alma pues eso es lo que ellos sentían al estar juntos que se convierten en una sola alma

- horita vengo papa voy a tender esta ropa – pero lo que Naomi no sabía es que del otro lado de la puerta estaban sus hijos demostrándose amor puro amor al abrir la puerta los ve y tira la sesta de ropa

-hijos….-

Ambos se separan rojos puesto que los habían descubierto y ambos mirándose a ellos y a su madre

CONTUNUARA…


	6. todo al descubierto

**Todo al descubierto**

Ambos se separan rojos pero con una mirada paralizada puesto que los habían descubierto y ambos mirándose a ellos y a su madre

INU/KAG= madre podemos explicarlo

Naomi estaba que no sabía que hacer o cómo actuar sabía que entre ellos estaba naciendo algo más que simple amor de hermanos o de amigos ella lo sabía hacía mucho tiempo atrás así que desvió la mirada asía sus hijos y los fijo en el canasto de ropa que estaba en el piso en el momento que intento recogerla Inuyasha y Kagome se la recogen y se la dan en las manos a su madre

-madre…-

-iré a lavar la ropa o través - es lo único que dice y se dirige a la casa sin mirarlos a los ojos o decir algo mas

-hay creo que no lo tomo bien –

-tú crees-

-será mejor que entremos e intentemos hablar con ella no crees kag-

-si será lo mejor ante que piense que llevamos mucho con esto o no sé qué piense mal o cosas equibocadas-

Así ambos entran con miedo a la casa el abuelo estaba leyendo el periódico en la sala souta estaba jugando videojuegos ambos miran que todo esta tranquilo al parecer su madre no les ha comentado nada a nadie

-inu – lo dice en forma de susurro claro Kagome sabe que Inuyasha con sus habilidades es capaz que escucharla a la perfección

-que-

-creo que por ahora tenemos suerte será mejor irnos arriba a pensar que vamos a decir le ha mama no crees-

-Si vamos-

Naomi estaba ya por terminar de meter toda la ropa otra vez a la lavadora

-yo sé que es normal que se enamoren y sé que ellos tiene el derecho de ser felices pero los e visto como a mis hijos y bueno no es normal verlos ahora juntos – se sienta en el piso – creo que ellos creen que no les permitiré estar juntos tengo que hablar con ellos y hay que aclarar estas cosas de una bes – así firme se levanta y se dirige a la sala cuando los ve a ambos apunto de huir asía arriba

-ustedes dos no den ni un paso más de donde están –

- estamos muertos inu-

-si mama nos matara-

-si-

-no te preocupes yo te proteger -

-lo se-

En eso Kagome e Inuyasha se detienen en seco ambos aterrados por como los llamo no sabían si correr a sus habitaciones o hacer lo que su madre les diga así que optan por quedarse como piedra en las escaleras

-volteen hacia donde estoy- Kagome e Inuyasha voltean hacia su madre – ahora bajen – ambos bajas los pocos escalones que habían alcanzado a subir – ahora a la sala los dos –

KAG/INU -pero-

-nada de pero a la sala – Naomi aunque tenía la voz algo alzada y fuerte su rostro expresaba tranquilidad –

KAG/INU -si madre- así ambos pasaron por donde estaba su madre ambos sintieron un escalofríos en todo su cuerpo, se sentaron ambos uno alado del otro

El abuelo que ya estaba en la sala leyendo du periódico no pudo no escuchar todo lo que su hija y nietos decían – ahora que abran echo estos dos – pensaba el abuelo – bueno pronto lo sabré además el periódico ya no estaba interesante esto de seguro sí que lo estará pero seguiré fingiendo que leo-

Naomi se sienta frente a sus hijos los mira tranquila analizando todo lo que va a decir y lo que de seguro sus hijos de van a decir- haber díganme desde cuando paso esto –

KAG/INU – hee- ambos no sabían que decir no se atrevían a mirar a su madre a los ojos

-miren yo no soy quien para decirles con quien estén pero comprendan yo siempre los vi como a mis hijos y bueno los llegue a ver solo como hermanos talvez y no lo niego si alcance a pensar que ustedes podían a llegar a ser una pareja pero no pensé que eso pasaría tan rápido -

El abuelo estaba solo de espectador pero a él no le parecía nada raro que sus nietos se hallan enamorado uno del otro si desde que Inuyasha apareció en sus vidas el solo miraba como ambos aun siendo niños se miraban con algo más que simple amistad

-solo contesten me esto desde cuando son una pareja – se les quedo viendo a ambos se notaba que sus hijos estaban tomando un tono rojizo en sus rostros

- de…desde… hoy… madre – Inuyasha contesta todo rojo y nervioso en eso para darse más valor de hablar le toma la mano a Kagome por debajo de la mesa – pero espero que no te opongas a lo nuestro, porque yo la amo mucho y además yo te prometo que nunca la lastimare – con cada palabra más fuerte sujetaba la mano de Kagome- la protegeré con mi vida si es necesario y nunca le faltare el respeto nunca primero muerto y ni aun así la dejaría desprotegida y…

Naomi lo veía a los ojos y solo miraba amor puro, y mucha sinceridad - no te preocupes hijo te creo y no me opongo en su relación al contrario estoy muy feliz y aunque cuando los vi si me asombre mucho pero luego entendí que están en todo tu derecho de estar juntos ya que aunque se criaron juntos no están unidos por la sangre así que a festejar esta gran noticia-

KAG/INU -gracias mama muchas gracias- de la felicidad que sentían no aguantaron más y se abrazaron y fueron a barazar a su madre y a darle un beso cada uno en una mejilla diferente

-gracias mama yo sabía que entenderías te quiero mucho-

-y yo a ti hija y que bueno que eres feliz-

-muchas gracias madre por criarme, por cuidarme, por darme un techo cuando más lo necesitaba, y por darme una familia con mas solo yo estaba en el mundo y sobre todo gracias por aceptarme siendo diferente a ustedes y más ahora gracia por aceptar estar con Kagome…-

Naomi estaba muy conmovida por lo que decía su hijo – hijo – le acaricia su carita – no tienes que agradecerme, todo lo que he hecho y are lo hice y lo are con mucho amor y gusto puesto que cuando te vi y supe tu historia no te podía dejar solo puesto que aun que solo te había tenido en brazos unos minutos me había ya encariñado con tigo que no te quería dejar solo y tu viniste a darme felicidad y alegría a esta casa y a esta familia y como te digo no tienes nada que agradecerme si tuviera que elegir o través en cuidarte o no volvería a elegir cuidarte como a mi hijo pues me has dado mucha alegría una alegría que me a echo mucha falta –a Kagome y a Inuyasha se le quería salir una lagrima - y ahora nada de lágrimas este día hay que celebrarlo

El abuelo que estaba ya llorando detrás de su periódico – si a celebrar mis niños – llega sin previo aviso y abrasa a todos juntos asfixiando a todos

Desde donde estaba souta se escuchaban carcajadas y alegría así que decidió ver qué pasaba en la sala y con lo que no contaba es que su abuelo estaba con la botella de sake en las manos y sus humanos sentados los dos todos rojos y su mama en la cocina

-que pasa con el abuelo-

KAG/INU –heee…. Pues…-

-es obvio mí querido souta estamos festejando que al fin estos dos se declararon lo que sentían uno por el otro –

En eso momentos Inuyasha y Kagome estaban hechos unos pares de tomate sin moverse asta que souta se les lanzo enzima a los dos

-enserio hermanos que bueno, que bueno, viva, viva –

-souta déjalos empras y tu papa deja de beber que aún no está la comida-

-pero hija hay que celebrar no crees- y braza a sus nitos – no lo crees souta

-hee pues si pero no hay que abusar-

-haaa aquí nadie quiere que me divierta – los suelta y se recuesta en el piso – haaa-

-souta be ayúdame si-

-si mama hay voy-

-creo que lo tomaron mucho mejor de lo que pensábamos no crees inu-

-si ya lo veo – la agarra de la cintura – pero eso me agrada mejor –

-que haces inu – se acerca más a ella

- pues hacer algo que tengo ganas desde que aprobaron lo nuestro- ya a pocos centímetros de distancia – te amo – y la besa despacio con ternura- la abraza más fuerte como si se le fuera a ir lejos en cualquier momento Kagome en ese momento coloca sus manos en el cuello de inu para intensificar el beso

Se separan lentamente –inu…yasha yo también te amo – se recuesta en el hombro de Inuyasha - sabes amo como hueles a bosque desde niños as olido a bosque y siempre me ha gusta mucho –

-Yo también amo tu aroma a Sakura Kagome y nunca me cansarse de el-

-ajam ajam- ambos se separan y todos rojos miran a su madre- me alegra que estén juntos pero la cena ya está lista así que a cenar tú también souta y tu papa levántate del piso y a cenar - camina hacia la cocina

- vamos kag te parece tengo hambre-

-cuando tú no tienes hambre inu eres un tragón de primera –

-si pero así me quieres-

Kagome se acerca a inu – si así te amo – y le da un corto beso- pero teneos que irnos a cenar o mama se enojara - camina hacia la cocina se detiene y voltea a ver a inu- vienes o no-

Piensa -Como la amo –hee si hay voy espérame kag no seas mala- en eso sale corriendo tras ella a la cocina a disfrutar un deliciosa cena y porque no también a una deliciosa novia de paso

Continuara….


	7. los recuerdos , dudas y preguntas

**Los recuerdos, las dudas y preguntas **

Así se la pasaron toda la cena hablando de cómo fue su día el abuelo se la paso tomando según él tenía que festejar la felicidad de sus nietos, Naomi se la paso cuidando de su papa que no cometa tonterías, Inuyasha y Kagome no paraban de estar felices porque su familia acepto su relación mientras tanto souta se había quedado dormido así que Inuyasha decidió llevarlo a su cuarto Kagome decidió acompañarlo

-anda souta a dormir –

Todo somnoliento -si … hemanito- y callo dormido

Kagome estaba recargada en la puerta pero se acerca a inu cada bes más hasta que lo abraza desde atrás - sabes inu, souta te admira mucho sabias eso –

-así-

-si para el no solo eres su hermano mayor sino su héroe, eres su héroe desde que lo salvaste de esos niños malos te acuerdas tu tenías 8 años y el 3 años tu bestia tu traje rojo y estábamos en el parque -

****-****.****-*******-flash back***.****-*******-****.****-***

-niños horita vengo si voy a comparar la comida ustedes se quedan aquí si-

KAG/INU- si mami-

-muy bien y Inuyasha cuida a tus hermanitos si no se separen-

-si mami-

-muy bien no tardo – y así le dio un beso a sus hijos en la frente

Souta estaba jugando con una pelota pero se le fue lejos de desde estaban así que se fue tras ella

-souta espera no te vallas, kag quédate aquí si no tardo –

-no inu yo iré con tigo mama dijo que estemos juntos –

Inuyasha se queda pensando hasta que no tenía que más que aceptar que Kagome valla con el – está bien pero no te alejes de mi si –

-si-

Así los dos se agarran de las manos y se van juntas a buscar a souta Inuyasha ve a souta intentando agarrar la pelota que tenían unos niños más grande que el en eso Inuyasha recuerda algo parecido que le paso a él no lo soporta mas no dejaría que ellos lastimaran a su hermanito era su deber protegerlo ninguno de su nueva familia va a sufrir nada como lo que él vivió así que se acercó más asía donde estaba su hermanito

-devuélvanle su pelota-

-asi si y tu quien eres para decirme que hacer –

-soy su hermano –

-hay cosita su hermano mayor vino as u rescate que lindo y mira trajo a su novia –

-soy su hermano tonto y el mi hermanito así que déjenlo en paz-

-jaja pos mira nosotros somos más grande que ustedes así que no tenemos por qué hacerles caso a ninguno de ustedes dos-

-tengo 8 años y soy más fuerte que todos ustedes-

-y eso que nosotros tenemos 11 y nunca nos ganaras en fuerza mocoso-

-dami mi pelotaaaa-

-jajaj atrápala bebe jajaj- en eso el niño más grande empuja a souta y cae al piso- en eso souta empieza a llorar

-malditos grrrrrr-

-cálmate inu… -

-no ellos no le harán lo mismo que me hicieron a para eso souta me tiene a mí –

En eso Inuyasha se acerca al mayor del grupo

-maldito te dijo que le dieras la pelota y la empujas, se la das a las buenas o a las malas tu elije –

En eso otro niño agarra de los brazo a souta y lo levanta y souta empieza a llorar más fuerte

-malditos- en eso Inuyasha ya no aguanta el enojo que siente hacia eso niños y no lo piensa dos veces para empezar a golpear al líder del grupo en la cara y pulmones

-dile que lo suelten ahora o te pego más fuerte y creerme puedo hacerlo más fuerte-

-suéltenlo, suéltenlo ahora- en eso el otro niño suelta a souta ya va corriendo hacia kagome

-emanita- la abraza

-ya no llores si ya pasó todo hermanito-

-largo antes que olvide que quien soy-

En ese momento salen corriendo todos los niños dejando la pelota en el piso Inuyasha la toma y se acerca a sus hermanitos

-toma souta aquí está tu pelota si ya no llores más si, aquí estoy y siempre te protegeré siempre, eso tenlo por seguro si eres mi hermanito y es mi deber protegerte a ti y- mira a Kagome- y a tu a Kagome ambos son mi familia y siempre estaré hay para protegerlos si-

-si emano- corre a los brazos de su hermano – garchias emanito te quelo mucho

****-****.****-*******-fin del flash back****.****-*******-****.****-***

-desde ese momento te considera su héroe y sabes – Kagome lo mira a los ojos y le da una sonrisa- y yo también te considero mi héroe pero yo desde que nos conocimos y me salvaste de tu hermano

Se ruboriza –ja pero que dices ese no es mi hermano- cruza los brazos

Se sienta junto a el -Bueno, bueno tu medio hermano- lo mira pero el tiene la mirada perdida en el techo –que pasa inu-

-nada-

-mírame y dime la verdad te conozco y sé que me estas mintiendo-

-no es nada enserio- pero sigue igual con una mirada tanto de nostalgia como de odio

-inu mírame – lo toca del hombro y lo hace que la mira a los ojos – veo en tu mirada que te pasa algo y sabes que no soy psíquica para saber que tienes pero si puedo ayudarte dime que tienes si-

-es que- como le digo que hay días en que me pregunto que me habría pasado si me hubiera quedado en la otra época-

-y no me digas que no es nada ok y sea lo que sea estoy aquí para ayudarte tanto como amiga hermana y ahora como novia te quiero ayudar y te entenderé ok-

-es difícil de decir, pero abecés me pregunto…- tenía un nudo en el garganta al no saber cómo lo iba a tomar ella

-en que te hubiera pasado si te hubieras quedado en la otra época-

-si- siempre sabe lo que tengo no se para que le oculto cosas si siempre ella sabe cómo sacármelas y lo mejor sabe cómo hacerme sentirme mejor

- mira lo único que sé es que allá tenías a un hermano… - mira como Inuyasha se le queda viendo – bueno un medio hermano que solo quería matarte, y bueno no tenías un hogar o una familia buena y en concreto hubieras crecido solo, y lo más seguro es que no tendrías el valor de confiar en nadie y quien sabe talvez que más te hubiera pasado amor pero lo que sé es que aquí con migo tienes una familia, un techo, personas que te aman y te quieren por lo que eres y me tienes a mí, Inuyasha dime te arrepientes de haber venido con migo y quedarte aquí tienes dudas de eso- lo mira con algo de triste por pensar en que si es así que si tiene dudas y que hubiera preferido haberse quedado allá que por ella él está aquí y sin querer estar con ella

La abraza y ala atrae a su pecho

– tonta no lo dudo ni por un instante en estar aquí con tigo, porque yo sé que si hubiera quedado allá seria otro y como tú lo dijiste estaría solo y si lo más seguro es qué no hubiera confiado en nadie y ni en mí mismo hasta me hubiera odiado por lo que soy un hibrido, así que adoro estar con tigo y no cambiaría la vida que tengo por nada te amo y amo la familia que tengo amo a nuestra madre, adoro ser el hermano mayor de souta y de ti y que me acepten por lo que soy –

Con cada palabra la abraza mas fuerte claro sin lastimarla – me agrada esta vida pequeña y atesoro cada día que tengo con ustedes pues cuando alguien me pregunta eres feliz y respuesta es claro y agradezco a mi familia que tengo por ello, si no te mentiré extraño a mi verdadera madre ella fue la única persona de la otra época me acepto por quien era pero yo sé que es feliz donde este sabiendo que yo vivo feliz, lleno de amor y claro, amo a nuestra madre ella también es mi verdadera madre sabias – la mira a los ojos- porque madre es quien te cuida y no quien te da la vida y si ambas me cuidaron y para mi yo tengo dos verdaderas madres, Izayoi la que me dio la vida y me crio por 5 años y Naomi que me dio una familia y que me ha criado por hora 9 años, así que a tu pregunta claro que no me arrepiento de estar aquí con tigo y más aún si no estuviera aquí no estaría profundamente enamorado de ti y no sería inmensamente feliz a tu lado amor te amo y gracias por todo – para sellar todas sus palabras con un beso casto, puro y sincero lleno de amor estaban empezando a recostarse en el piso cuando

-amor…-

-mmm…- es lo único que dice puesto que estaba muy concentrado en llenar de besos el cuello de su amada

-mmm… amor… estamos en el cuarto de souta… se puede despertar – lo dice entre cortado ya que aunque en su interior desea cada caricia de su amado sabe que está mal no el acto sino el lugar donde lo estaban haciendo

- de acuerdo vamos a tu cuarto pequeña, te parece – lo dice dando besos en cada rincón de su rostro

-mmm… si amor si vamos- ya no aguanto mas no me importa ya nada lo he amado desde siempre y lo más importante lo he deseado desde hace tanto –

Inuyasha levanta a Kagome del suelo – vamos pequeña - ambos salen de la habitación checando que su familia este dormida o entretenida en algo el abuelo ya estaba en su cuarto dormido su madre estaba yendo a su cuarto

-hijos ya se van a dormir –

KAG/INU -he si madre- ambos con algo de nervios de ser sidos descubiertos

-bueno buenas noches amores que descansen bien y felicidades por ambos –

-si madre buenas noches mama y gracias-

-si madre buenas noches descansa y muchas gracias por entendernos – Inuyasha mira a su Kagome y a su madre – piensa - madre eres tan buena con migo y yo nunca te lo he dicho ni agradecido por todo lo que as echo por mí -

-bueno que descansen – camina hacia su cuarto

KAG/INU -mi madre tu igual -

-pequeña-

-si inu que pasa-

- espérame en tu cuarto si no tardo tengo que hacer algo antes si- le da un beso en sus labios

-si amor claro no tardes ok- le da un beso pero en la nariz

-si amor no tardo-

Inuyasha está frente al cuarto de su madre y decide tocar para entrar

-si- contesta la madre desde adentro del cuarto

-madre puedo pasar-

-claro hijo pasa-

Inuyasha entra ve a su madre sentada con la bata puesta, ella está mirando el espejo puesto que se está peinando

-que pasa hijo- deja el cepillo y se voltea a ver a su hijo

-nada madre- se acerca a ella

-enton…- no pudo terminar puesto que tenía a Inuyasha en sus piernas los brazos alrededor de su cintura y los pies en el piso se había hincado – hijo que pasa-

Inuyasha tenía los ojos cerrados estaba recostado en el regazo de su madre y mientras estaba hay respiraba su aroma a vainilla quería tener muy presente su aroma

-nada solo te quería decir gracias por todo lo que me has dado madre –

Naomi estaba asombrada pero feliz – hijo no tienes que agradecer una madre da todo por sus hijos y aunque yo no se…-

-no madre- levanta la mirada y mira a su madre a los ojo - tú también eres mi verdadera madre puesto que una madre es la que cría, la que da protección, y la que da todo por sus hijos y tú me has dado eso y mucho más madre y te agradezco por eso porque me cuidaste desde que yo tenía apenas 5 años, madre muchas gracias por aceptarme siendo diferente siendo un sucio hibri…-

-shh tú eres especial nunca pero nunca te menosprecies entendido – solo ve que Inuyasha asienta – y si tuviera que retroceder lo aria todo igual no me arrepiento y no tengo dudas de a verte adoptado como mi hijo te amo por quien eres y eso nunca lo olvides amor – con su mano derecha acaricia su plateada cabellera

Inuyasha en su respuesta solo abraza más a su madre – gracias madre te amo mucho – así están por unos segundos más hasta que

- sabes algo –

-que madre- eso solo contesta mirándola a los ojos

- recuerdo que cuando tenias 10 años estábamos los dos en la tienda y …

****-****.****-*******-flash back***.****-*******-****.****-***

- hijo que más quieres que compremos para la comida-

Con sus ojos iluminados - remen mama mucho remen-

- está bien compraremos más si pero antes tenemos que ir por la medicina para Kagome; pobre sita mi niña debe pasársela horrible con esa gripa

- pero son las medicinas se curara mama ya veras mami- agarra de un lado el carrito del mando-

Ya aviando comprado las cosas se disponían a regresar a casa Naomi había guardado la mayor parte del mandado en un carrito pequeño que ella había comprado y lo demás lo tenía en sus maños pero su querido hijo Inuyasha quería ayudarla y ella al no poder negarse le dio una pequeña bolsita nada pesada aun sabiendo que su hijo era muy fuerte a sus 10 años

-mami vuele a sangre- decía Inuyasha agarrando la mano de su mama más fuerte

-así amor – mirando hacia todos lados intentando encontrara algo fuera de lugar pero no podía ver nada

- si mama será mejor que nos…- no pudo terminar ya que podía distinguir que de un callegon salían 3 hombres uno de ellos estaba con sangre en sus manos y los otros tenían en su manos unos palos también con sangre – mama regresemos a la tienda si- _ la tengo que proteger no quiero que le pase nada malo es mi mama_

-si hijo como tu digas –

Pero antes de puedan terminar de voltearse los 3 los acoralan y los hacen meterse en el callejón

-pero mira que tenemos aquí a una muy hermosa señora y aun mocoso-

-por favor jóvenes déjenos ir… -

-pero porque apenas y nos conocemos y ya se quieren ir –

-que quieren ustedes –

-hay pero miren el mocoso se quiere hacer el valiente que ternurita –

El líder agarra a Inuyasha y lo alza al aire mientras los otros agarran a Naomi de los brazos

-que, que queremos, pues primero tu mama está muy bella y queremos estar con ella un rato a sulas y claro todo su dinero que más jajajaja-

-malditos ustedes no la van a lastimas mientras yo esté aquí-

Todos se pusieron a reír y a burlarse de Inuyasha – no nos agás reír mocoso tu hacernos daño si como no si no puedes con nada mírate eres un mocoso que venía agarrado de la mano de su querida mama –

Inuyasha ya no aguantaba más ya no soportaba que lo insulten y menos que querían lastimar a su mama _ no puede proteger a mi verdadera madre pero a esta hermosa y amable mujer que me dio un hogar, comida, amor, y la mujer que me adopto como su hijo no le pasara nada ya no soy el mismo niño de 5 años que no pudo ayudar a su mama pero ya tengo 10 soy más fuerte que antes más ágil y sobretodo mas alto que antes_

En ese momento un sujeto intenta besar a su madre y otro intenta tocarle las piernas – malditos me las pagaran – y en eso golpea el líder ya que lo tenia agarrado al golpearlo este lo suelta y lo deja caer al piso

-maldito mocoso esta me las pagaras nadie me pega y menos un mocoso como tu el liber empieza a golpear a inu en el rostro cosa que iso que se callera al piso

-no, dejen a mi hijo por favor es solo un niño déjenlo – intentaba zafarse de los sujetos pero ellos le pegan plantan una cachetada pero son esto Inuyasha quedo muy enojado no sabía que le pasaba su sangre empezaba a hervir mucho más que antes –

-malditos me la pagaran nadie le pega a mi madre y se sale con la suya – de repente Inuyasha empieza a golpear a los sujetos un golpe tras otro dejándolos muy heridos a cada uno Inuyasha estaba viendo al líder el único que se estaba escapando –

-tú no eres humano como es posible que un mocoso como tu allá dejado a así a mis hombres- asustado empezó a retroceder pero topo con la pared

- simple lógica si te metes con mi familia te arre pagar por todo y claro que no so…- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Naomi lo detiene antes de que le diga que no es humano no quería que ese sujeto le haga daño a su niño

-ya mi niño no merece tus palabras- lo carga y lo abraza- pagaras carro por averle pegado a mi hijo – y sin un aviso le planta una cachetada y un buen golpe en sus partes – asi pagaras por haber golpeado a mi hijo porque una madre protege a sus hijos con todo-

Luego pasa unos minutos y llega la policía y a los 3 sujetos los llevan presos

-vamos a casa a curarte amor si mírate estas sangrando de tu boquita –

-no es nada mama estoy bien yo sanare solo no te mor…-

- cómo quieres que no me mortifique si te arriesgaste mucho amor – lo abraza con mucha devoción y amor

-eres mi mama y mi deber es protegerte mami, no llores si – con sus manitas le retira las lagrimas

-mi pequeño héroe te adoro vamos a casa-

****-****.****-*******-fin del flash back****.****-*******-****.****-***

-tu siendo tan pequeño me salvaste amor gracias si no hubieras estado con migo no sé qué había sido de mi amor-

-lo hice porque ese es mí deber protegerte a ti y toda mi familia mama-

-bueno amor a dormir ya es algo tarde y mañana hay escuela – Inuyasha se levanta e igual que su madre

-si gracias y buenas noches- le da un beso en su mejilla antes de irse Naomi lo detiene y leda un beso en la frente- buenas noches amor que descanses-

Ya avía salido de la habitación de su madre y se dirige a la habitación de su pequeña pero antes quería ir a cambiarse de ropa para poder descansar más a gusto junto a su pequeña toca la puerta y escucha una voz angelical

-pasa-

-pero mira que hermoso ángel este junto a mí-

- qué cosas dices inu- O/O

-van – la agarra de la cintura y la empieza a devorar de besos mientras sus manos acarician sus brazos, su espalda y con cada caricia cada beso Kagome gemía mas que intentaba contenerse no podía era imposible - estas exquisita pequeña-

-amor… quieres dormir hoy con migo-

-claro nada me gustaría más que dormir junto a ti y tú ser la primera persona que miro al levantarme eso es hermoso-

Y así ambos se acostaron juntos Inuyasha se moría por hacerla suya unirse en cuerpo y alma pero sabía que aún no era el tiempo que tenían que esperar aunque sea un poco más y él ya sabía cuándo sería perfecto antes de que ella cumpliera años sería el mejor regalo adelantado que le dará en su vida.

Desde el pozo una figura aparecía mirando la ventana donde estaban nuestros enamorados – Inuyasha esta no es tu época y esa niña no es humana, del todo. Inuyasha Kagome les esperan una gran aventura, pero antes de eso mis niños, tienes que hacer algo para que permanezcan en esta época y en la otra espero y acepten mi petición será para el bien de todos

CONTINURA…


	8. el cumpleaños y mei

El cumpleaños y mei

Ya habían pasado un tiempo desde que eran novios y desde ese tiempo y siempre duermen juntos si no es que Kagome va al cuarto de Inuyasha es Inuyasha el que va a su cuarto pero nunca duermen solos su madre ya sabía que dormían untos no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, pero el abuelo si se quejaba decía cosas como esta mal que duerman juntos, no es correcto , puede pasar algo más … etc pero siempre ganaban Inuyasha y Kagome ellos sabían que aún eran algo chicos más Kagome apenas iba a cumplir 15 años así que tenían que esperar un poco más.

POV KAG

Ya sólo falta una semana cumpleaños de Inuyasha, él no sabe que estamos organizando una fiesta sorpresa. Hay una cosa que no le he querido decir, algo relacionado con el pozo y con el árbol sagrado, hace un par de días empecé a escuchar un par de ruidos que salía del pozo, no sé muy bien de qué se trata pero cuando voy a ver que es se deja de escuchar. Y cuando pasó junto al árbol sagrado empiezo a ver como una cicatriz empieza a formarse, no sé muy bien de qué se trata ya que nunca antes había visto esa cicatriz, es cierto que desaparece pero no sé por qué razón aparece y desaparece no le he querido decir a nadie y mucho menos a Inuyasha no lo quiero mortificar. Pero en fin ya me muero que sea el de mi querido inu, para su cumpleaños le he mandado a hacer un hermoso collar en forma de corazón con nuestras fotos dentro esta vez me he asegurado que el collar no le causé ningún problema como el de la vez pasada. Pobre que si le arruine la vida con ese collar aunque él dice que es una forma de mantenernos juntos y unidos pero yo a veces no lo miro de esa forma siento que estoy torturando lo aunque bien merecido se lo tiene debes en cuando, es que hay veces en que me saca de quicio es una opción muy conveniente decirle siéntate pero siempre tengo que pedirle perdón por mandarlo al suelo ya que no me puedo enojar con él lo amo demasiado como para estar molesto con el tanto tiempo. Será mejor que esconda muy bien el collar no quiero que lo mire aun, aun no.

POV INU

Una semana, una semana es lo que falta para mi cumpleaños pero mientras más se acerca la fecha más me acuerdo de mi otra época, en la cual sufrir, en la cual vi a mi madre llorar, recuerdo que mi medio hermano me quería asesinar dice que yo tengo a colmillo de acero pero la verdad no sé qué cosa es ni mucho menos donde está, y también en qué no tenía a nadie a mi lado pero luego esos pensamientos se borran de mi mente y viene la imagen de mi queridísima Kagome de mi pequeña eso me hace muy feliz no necesito nada más que a mi Kagome y a mi familia. Pero hay una cosa que me angustia;

Hace un par de días empecé a escuchar unos sonidos provenientes del pozo, así que voy a ver qué es lo que se escucha dentro del pozo, del cual me trajo esta hermosa época, época en donde es sido muy feliz, pero por una extraña razón al llegar ahí se deja escuchar, me quedo pensando qué será pienso que puede ser un demonio que quiere salir de la otra época o será mi medio hermano que al fin encontró la forma de pasar por el pozo, temo por la seguridad de mi familia pero ya van varias veces que los escucho y no pasa nada así qué no lo he comentado a nadie menos a Kagome y no quiero que pienses que extraño la otra época bueno sí extraño; las estrellas que se ven en la noche y los paisajes que hay y algunas cosas que aquí no hay, pero mil veces prefiero estar aquí.

Hay otra cosa que me tiene algo inquieto no sé qué me pasa pero cada vez que paso por el árbol sagrado miro una cicatriz y en ese preciso momento me duele el pecho como si algo me atravesara el corazón en ese momento miro y no tengo nada así que me pregunto si será porque decidí vivir esta época y no en la otra, espero que no sea eso ya que are todo lo que tenga que hacer para quedar me aquí. _aria todo por mi familia y aria cualquier cosa para no irme de esta época jamás aquí están a los que amo _

En eso Inuyasha mira a su madre llegando cargando un sinfín de cosas así que decide bajar a ayudarla.

- pero madre deja que te ayude y – empieza a agarrar algunas bolsas- ya te he dicho que no me gusta que andes cargando cosas pesadas madre-

-hay pero hijo de seguro estás ocupado haciendo otras cosa –

-claro que no madre, lo primero en mi lista es ayudarte-

-hai hijo tienes un corazón enorme-

Inuyasha se sentía algo avergonzado pero no le importo, amaba a su madre y amaba las cosas que decía y hacia por él aunque a veces le hacía a hacer cosas que no le gustaba como cuando…

****-****.****-*******-flash back***.****-*******-****.****-***

-INUYASHA VEN PARA ACA JOVENSITO-

-no quiero y no iré nadie me obligara –

Se veía un pequeño Inuyasha de tan solo 6 años de edad corriendo, brincando y gritando por toda la casa, todo por no querer ir al doctor. Y se ve una madre toda cansada de intentar atrapar a su hijo, su hijo es un niño bueno, noble, gentil y muy obediente pero cuando se trata de que valla a al médico es todo un caos.

-Inuyasha amor ya te dije que tenemos que ir, mira a Kagome no tiene miedo – mira a ver a su pequeña-

-yo no tengo miedo –

-bueno entonces amor vamos al doctor-

Naomi meraba a su niño que estaba arriba del refrigerador

-no necesito a ningún doctor soy fuerte no me enfermo nunca-

-pero amor es para prevenir, no quiero que por alguna razón te enfermes amor, no te quiero ver enfermo sabiendo que pude hacer algo amor baja si y te daré mucho remen de premio si-

Inuyasha lo estaba pensándolo amaba el remen pero adiaba ir al médico no quería ir pero baja del refri- pero mama soy fuerte no me enfermo –

-pero amor no te va hacer nada malo asta souta ira y el apenas tiene 1 año y míralo él no se está quejando-

-pero hija yo también odio ir al médico solo voy a que me inyecten y pruebas dolorosas y…- se empieza a callar al mirar la mirada que le fulminaba su hija sabía que había metido la pata

Inuyasha al escuchar eso empieza a retroceder para ir o través arriba del refri- no iré no iré-

-hijo ven si- pero si hijo no contestaba –amor ven o tendré que pedirle a Kagome que diga esa palabra que no te gusta –

Pero en ese momento Inuyasha empezó a saldar el refri pero antes de que llegara Kagome le dijo

-siéntate perdona inu pero tenemos que ir al médico-

Naomi al ver el momento carga a Inuyasha – muy bien al médico –

Y así fueron y como es de esperar Inuyasha ya con el medico hizo un gran alboroto a la momento que le pusieron las vacunas que le tocaban. Y aunque no le dolían una pequeña lagrima le salio del ojo no por el dolor sino por el hecho que odiaba ir al médico pero ya al terminar…

-no llores inu si- y le da un besito en cada bracito que fue lastimado y uno en sus mejillas- ya está mejor verdad –

-hee si… O/O – inuyasha estaba empezando a ser un lindo tomatito

Y al llegar como su madre le prometió le dio todo el remen que él quisiera – ya ves amor no fue tan feo-

-keh- y seguío comiendo su rico remen

-dilo por ti hija a mí me dolió mucho – lo decía mientras se dentaba en una silla todo adolorido- odio esas visitas al médico solo me torturan mucho- todos se echaron a reír…

****-****.****-*******-fin del flash back****.****-*******-****.****-***

_como odio ir al medico _

-que tanto piensas hijo-

-he no en nada madre – dejando las cosas en la mesa de la cocina

-amor dime si-

-en que cuando tenía 6 años y no quería ir al médico te acuerdas-

-jajaja como olvidarlo amor nunca te gusto ir al médico –

-y sigue sin gustarme-

-hay hijo pero si ya eres grande-

-si pero…-

-no sabes tú siempre serás mi bebe- y le da un beso en la mejilla

Kagome estaba en su cuarto mirando el hermosos collar que le iba a regalar a su amado pero empieza a escuchar unos pasos asi que rápidamente empieza a pensar conde esconderlo

-Kagome puedo pasar-

-hee - _donde lo escondo_ - así que decide ponerlo dentro de uno de sus cajones – si pasa-

-porque tardaste tanto en dejarme entrara hee- la miraba con ganas de comérsela –

- hee jaja tarde, lo siento no me di cuenta-

-haber dime amor que me estas ocultando hee- intentando atacara a su pequeña con cosquillas

-no vasta inu basta amor jajaja basta jajaj-

-pues dime que me ocultas y te dejo en Paz lo prometo amor –

-no… te oculto nada amor -_que le digo ha ya se_ - amor es que le compre a mama un regalo y no quiero que nadie lo mire ni tu atendido así que ya para, de torturarme si amor si –

-y porque le vas a regalar algo amor-

_no pensé en eso hay como me faso de eso ahora_ - es que por accidente le rompí el florero a mi mama el de su cuarto y ella no lo sabe - _que bueno que guarde el florero asi me creerá si entra al cuarto y no lo be Kagome eres una genio_

-ha si con razón ya no está en su cuarto – la va acostando lentamente en la cama – niña mala pues ahora para que yo no le diga a mama tendrás que asarme caso en todo lo que te diga amor – empieza a darle besos en el cuello hasta llegar a los senos- sino abriré la boca amor-

-inu…- entre cada beso se le salía un gemido- para amor mama puede entrar de repente - haaa-

- ella esta cocinando- empezando a quitarle la camisa lentamente hasta dejarla ver ese hermoso sostén – estará ocupada por un gran rato amor-

-inu…yasha..haaa dijimos que íbamos a esperar para…-

-no te preocupes amor no lo aremos…-la mira un una mirada picara - aun solo déjame deleitarme con tus senos amor, dame ese capricho sino le diré a mama del florero- empezó a quitarle el brasier y dejando ver esos bien formados senos no muy grandes y no muy chicas sino perfectos del tamaño de sus manos-

_hay porque abría la boca pero para que me quejo si me gusta lo que está haciendo _ haaa inu..ya…sha-

Inuyasha empezó a chupar uno de los senos, mientras que al otro lo mantenía ocupado en unos suaves y tiernos masajes y entre besos – te amo mi pequeña-

-amor - _dios mío que bien se siente esto no quiero que pare nunca_

Toc toc toc

Ambos al escuchar la puerta se levantan se un salto

-si quien que pasa souta-

-mama dice que el abuelo está buscando a inu para que le ayude en algo-

- si souta horita baja –

-hay no se vale yo que quería torturarte más tiempo amor - lo decían dándole besos en toda la cara

-ve amor antes de que el abuelo suba y nos sorprenda si ve amor-

Y así pasaron los días siguientes con encuentros nocturnos muy apasionados pero nunca llegaban tan lejos, el día al fin había llegado, si el cumpleaños de nuestro querido Inuyasha, Naomi estaba en la cocina haciendo los últimos preparativos de la comida y el pastel, el abuelo, bueno el solo estaba ¨ ayudando a souta ¨ y Kagome había secuestrado a Inuyasha lo había llevado al parque de diversiones, a las 5:00 deberían de estar en su casa para la gran sorpresa y por primera vez en su vida Inuyasha no tenía ni idea de nada porque puesto que Kagome le había dicho, que de cumpleaños lo celebrarían juntos, así que al estar juntos en el parque de diversiones el asimilo que ese iba a ser todo su festejo aparte de una pequeña comida en su casa más temprano.

-amor te estas divirtiendo- lo decía mientras se abrazaba del brazo de inu

-claro que si amor es el mejor día de vida,- le besa la frente y la mira a los ojos - mejor dicho ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida- y la besa suave y delicadamente pero a la ves de una forma en que fuese apasionada y llena de amor, amor puro

-te amo, pero mira amor- mira su reloj uno que inu le había regalado cuando cumplio 14 años era de oro con diamantes en cada hora y adras decía para mi pequeña pues aunque aún no eran novios él ya la amaba - casi son las 5:00 y recuerda que mama dijo que íbamos a salir a comer para festejar tu cumpleaños amor –

-si es verdad es mejor que regresemos antes de que se enoje –

Y así ambos jóvenes enamorados tomados de las manos y muy juntos regresan a su casa; teníamos a Kagome que no se aguantaba las ganas de no revelar la sorpresa, _espero que le guste ya que la he estado organizando desde hace tiempo y con mucho cariño_ y teníamos a un Inuyasha sumamente feliz porque casi todo el día se la paso con su pequeña y lo mejor en su día especial.

Pero con lo que no contaba es que no solo llevara una sorpresa por parte de su pequeña y de su familia y amigos sino también de alguien, que les cambiara la forma en la que miran la vida en esos momentos;

Los jóvenes ya estaban por subir las escaleras para llegar a su casa – amor te amo y no quiero que te separes de mi la verdad es que no soportaría perderte-

- no me perderás nunca amor eso jamás pasara te lo prometí cuando te conocí y no pienso romper esa promesa mi querido terco y celoso perrito guardián te amo tal y como eres nunca te cambiaría por nada y menos cambiaría la forma que eres amor te amo así siendo un lindo hibrido así mismo te amo con todo mi corazón- y así sellaron esas hermosas palabras con un beso y ambos se abrasaban con una pasión que parecía que en cualquier omento desaparecerían y que querían recordar para siempre

-mira amor ya llegamos – le decía a Inuyasha el cual estaba embobado y con un sonrisa tan tierna, con una mirada tan dulce y brillante por mirar a su novia que lo le había prestado atención y a la decoración, ni al aroma de todos los que estaban en la casa, y ni mucho menos la comida y eso es que a él no se le va el aroma de la comida – feliz cumpleaños mi amor te amo mira al frente- y así ya que su amado no parecía importarle nada más que su pequeña ella misma con sus manos agarro la cabeza de inu y la voltea hacia la sorpresa.

Kagome tenía una enorme sonrisa por la actitud de su novio, por como actuaba – mira amor –

Inuyasha mira lo que su pequeña le decía al verlo queda en blanco no se esperaba eso se encontraban su familia los compañeros del salón algunos primos y vecinos y gente que a lo largo del tiempo a conocido – pero yo..-

Todo mundo – SORPRESA INUYHASHA FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS –

-Hijo esto lo planeo Kagome y claro nosotros pero a ella se le ocurrió todo y más se las ingenió para que no sospecharas nada y la que planeo todo como debería de ser cada detalle claro nosotros nomas pudimos acatar sus órdenes – ella tan solo miraba a sus hijos con mucha gracia

-amor tu planeaste todo esto-

-si amor… espero que te gus..-

La agarra de la cintura y la da de vueltas – claro que me gusto amor muchas gracias eres la mejor - la baja y la abraza con mucha devoción y mientras le susurra al oído– eres la mejor persona, la mejor mujer, la mejor amiga, la mejor hermana, y sobre todo la mejor novia del mundo y nunca me cansare de decírtelo amor gracias por soportarme –

-inu te amo –

- y yo igual pequeña-

Todo trascurrió norma para Inuyasha, la fiesta fue todo un placer comieron, bailaron, rieron, platicaron todos de trivialidades, cada persona gozo el momento, mas Inuyasha, Kagome y toda su familia

Inuyasha se la paso de lo más emocionado y feliz riendo haciendo, bromas, comiendo como si se fuera a acabar el mundo, embobado por su querida Kagome y sobretodo se le podía ver lo inmensamente feliz es.

Kagome estaba muy satisfecha por haber cumplido con su cometido, y más por el hecho de ver a su hibrido feliz y contento, estaba algo frustrada por el simple hecho de ver Inuyasha tragarse todo lo que ve a su paso pero luego miraba su rostro, lo miraba feliz sabía que verlo así todo feliz valía la pena.

Naomi estaba más que feliz de ver a su hijo si a su hijo feliz aún recuerda el día en el que Inuyasha vino a sus vidas, vino a darle felicidad a su hogar y a sus vidas y no cambiaría nada ningún momento de su vida desde que Inuyasha está en ella.

El abuelo estaba feliz de que su nieto tenga lo que se merece, mientras lo mira como festejaba su cumpleaños se la pasando tomando miraba como su hija lo fulminaba con la mirada diciéndole – deja de tomar no abuses – así que por un rato decidió dejar el sake solo por un momento mientras su hija lo mirara.

Souta estaba en los hombres de Inuyasha mientras el corría persiguiendo a Kagome, para souta Inuyasha ha sido su hermano al 100% ya que lo ha visto desde que nació se podía decir así ya que para él, él es su verdadero hermano mayor no le importa que no estén únicos de sangré él sabe que están únicos de corazón

Ya la gente ya se estaba yendo, ya que ya eran las 11:00 de la noche ya era algo tarde. Solo quedaron las amigas de ambos, ya que decidieron quedarse a ayudar a limpiar, cuando de la nada se empezó a escuchar un gran estruendo que provenía del pozo devora huesos todos miraron de dónde provino el ruido y al llegar entraron en el templo, pero antes de poder subir las escaleras para salir del pozo salió una luz una luz azul con negro con unos destellos blancos que parecían el cielo estrellado de la noche, de repente de la luz sale una mujer, tenía el pelo largo de color negro como la noche, un kimono blanco con bordados de oro y en la cintura un listón rojo su rostro era de un ángel alrededor de ella se notaba una luz más blanca.

–Hola buenas noches a todos - saludo la extraña mujer

– ¿Quién es usted? – pregunto Naomi que la mira sorprendida y al parecer realmente todos

–Disculpen yo soy Mei soy la guardiana del tiempo de este templo–mira a Inuyasha y a Kagome–y por el he venido–señaló a Inuyasha – me lo llevare a la época que pertenece-sentencio.

– ¡¿Que porque?! –exclamo Inuyasha

–Inuyasha tu no perteneces a esta época y lo sabes- hablo la mujer

Las amigas de Kagome se sorprendieron– ¡¿cómo que no pertenece a esta época?!- ellas no entendían nada de lo que pasaba ellas creían a Inuyasha una persona normal

–amigas después les explicaré todo ¿sí? – miró a Mei – ¿y que si Inuyasha no nació en esta época? él ha permanecido más tiempo en esta época que en la otra y…- Mei no la dejo terminar de hablar

–Sé lo que me dirás que no me lo puedo llevar a la otra época, pero él no pertenece aquí y… - ahora fue Naomi la que interrumpió a la guardiana del tiempo

–No tiene el derecho de llevárselo – defendió Naomi

–¿y porque no? Señora-

–bueno porque él es mi hijo y yo soy su madre y ni por ningún motivo pienso permitir que se lo lleve - se acerca a su hijo y lo toma de los hombros

Mei sonrío ante las palabras dichas por Naomi–les agradezco que allá ayudado y criado a Inuyasha – hizo una pausa – a crecer sano y feliz pero lo siento mucho a él no le tocaba conocerlos, no ahora

– ¿cómo que no me tocaba conocerlos? ¿Cómo que quiere decir que los…? - Mei no lo dejo terminar

–perdona no me explique bien, tú SI los ibas a conocer pero en otras circunstancias en primera tú ibas a tener 17 años y Kagome 15 ella te iba a encontrar - explico

–Y que si la conocí mucho antes eso no debe de afectar en nada-

–Ella al cumplir los 15 años sería llevada a la época antigua en donde se supone tu estas sellado en el árbol sagrado – lo mira – exacto por eso has tenido esos dolores en el corazón puesto que ahí te sellaron con un flecha y por eso tú y Kagome aun visto una cicatriz en el árbol sagrado -

–pero como es que el queco sellado yo no…-

–les diré todo si, ya que el cuándo regrese con migo a la otra época nadie recordara nada y los recuerdos desaparecerán - todos hicieron caras de desagrado ante el comentario de olvidar a Inuyasha

–ya le dije que no iré con usted - repitió Inuyasha a Mei de mal gana

–Inuyasha deja que hable Mei y el no irá a ningún sito-

–tu Inuyasha vives escondiéndote de todos pues todos te juzgan por lo que eres, no confías en nadie ni en ti mismo un día conoces a una sacerdotisa llamada Kikyo de la cual te enamoras – esas palabras le dolían a Kagome e Inuyasha al notarlo la abraza – pero en momento un ser maligno esta es creado llamado Naraku el engaña a Kikyo para que piense que tú la has traicionado y viceversa tú al pensar que ella te traiciono te robas la Shikon No Tama, cuya perla es sumamente poderosa puede cumplir tus más codiciosos deseos Kikyo pensaba utilizarla para transformarte en humano para que ambos estén juntos, cuando la robas ella te sella en el árbol sagrado con una flecha que te mantendrá dormido por siempre, pero solo la persona que te cello puede liberarte pero al ser Kagome la "reencarnación" de Kikyo ella te pudo liberar, tú y ella y amigos que conocerán en el trascurso de su búsqueda la búsqueda de Naraku y de los fragmentos de la Shikon No Tama porque fragmentos porque al intentar salvar a un niño Kagome al lanzar una flecha le da a la Shikon No Tama y eso hace que se crean miles de fragmentos y al final de todo ustedes quedan juntos porque eso está ya escrito-

–si está escrito que estaremos juntos ¿por qué no desde ahora porque me quieres arruinar en mi cumpleaños y mi vida?-

–Porque así debe de ser tú la conocerás pero aún falta espérala unos años más-

-no quieres que viva siento una persona con una infancia horrenda, quieres que desconfié de todos, y viva solo a tener esta vida que llevo no yo me quedo como estoy, regresa por donde viniste y no vuelvas- dijo Inuyasha ya un poco fastidiado

–lo siento pero no ahora mismo vienes con migo – de repente sale Mei del pozo y lo toma de un brazo

–no, no quiero que se lleven a mi hermano no quiero - Sôta va llorando hacia Inuyasha, Inuyasha lo carga y lo intenta de calmar

–Yo no me iré con esa bruja, no me va a llevar a ningún sitio Sôta-

–Hijo más respeto- regaño Naomi

–pero…-Inuyasha trato de defenderse

–Nada de peros hijo-

–Keh! …está bien perdón señora- la mira – pero no me iré con usted SEÑORA mi hogar esta aquí, aquí tengo a mi familia, amigos y aquí tengo a la mujer que amo y no pienso abandonar todo esto porque los conocí antes -

–Inuyasha compréndeme, si no quieres venir te llevare conmigo quieras o no-sentencio Mei

– No puedes hacer eso-dijo Kagome

– oh si que puedo, o te despides de ellos Inuyasha o te llevo a la fuerza conmigo sin despedirte

–Pero yo no me quiero ir-miro a Kagome la cual acababa de empezar a llorar

–No quiero olvidar a Kagome, al menos déjanos algo para cuando nos encontremos poder saber que nos conocimos antes ¿un vago recuerdo tal vez?

–Está bien Inuyasha, pero solo tú y Kagome recordaran lo que me pides y un vez que tú le confieses tu amor en la otra época todos sus recuerdos volverán-dicho esto Inuyasha voltio a ver a todos

CONTUNIARA


	9. lo que nos unio no podra separarnos

LO QUE NOS UNIO NO PODRA SEPARARNOS

«pensamientos» o _pensamientos_

Significados:

- aishiteimasu: Te amo

- Soshite anata: Y yo a ti

– Está bien Inuyasha, pero solo tú y Kagome recordaran lo que me pides y un vez que tú le confieses tu amor en la otra época todos sus recuerdos volverán - dicho esto Inuyasha voltio a ver a todos – tiene que haber otra de la que me pueda quedar – mira a mei y muy triste pidiéndole que allá otra forma de quedarse

-Si hay otra una forma posible hijo-

Todos miran al abuelo – hay un poema muy antiguo que relata la solución-

-enserio abuelo – Kagome estaba muy feliz

-si hace mucho tiempo había 2 personas con su mismo problema no se porque nunca me había acordado de esa historia -quieren que les diga-

-enserio abuelo – decía Kagome y Inuyasha atónitos

-bueno no se pero querien saberla- se hacia el gracioso porque por primera vez en su vida alguien le prestara atención a sus anécdotas o historias

-QUE SI DILO- todos le gritaban desesperados

-está bien hay va –

Un ángel fue enviado a la tierra

Con un solo propósito Cuidar de una mujer,

Cuidarla, ya que en su vida había muerto toda su familia menos ella

Estaba muy dolida así que el La vigilaba de que no haga nada malo

Poco a poco fue acercándose a ella y se fueron conociendo cada vez más

Llegaron a ser amigos y su dolor había desaparecido casi por completo

Pero su estancia se fue alargando al grado que se fueron enamorando

Cuando su misión acabo no quería regresar

No quería dejarla sola, la amaba y ella a el

El aria todo lo posible por permanecer a su lado

Asi que ambos pensaron ella decía morir

Para convertirme en un ángel como él y para estar con el

Pero él no se lo dejo no quería que morirá solo por el solo él pensó

En convertirse en humano pero ella no se lo permitió pues le dijo

Que lo amaba tal y como era como un ángel

Pero una no sabía cómo hacerlo y

Tenían una solución pero no sería casarse

Porque al casarse ella obtuvo una parte

De el ya no era humana del todo Era una hibrida mitad ángel mitad humana

Así ella pertenecería al cielo y el a la tierra y ambos vivirían lo mismo

y así ellos pudieron Vivir juntos en la tierra y felices

-ca…sar…se – exclamaron Inuyasha y Kagome estaban hechos un tomate pero felices porque había una manera en la que Inuyasha se podría quedar solo faltaba que mei les diga que si se podía

-mei- es eso cierto

-hee- hizo una pausa – si pero tu Kagome ya no serías humana por completo horita tu tiene un gran poder espiritual…- los mira a ambos- no sé muy bien que partes de los poderes de Inuyasha tendrías pero ya no serias humana sino una hibrida…-

-no Kagome no quiero que cambies por mí eso yo no…-

-te amo inu mucho tal y como eres y para mí sería algo grandioso ser como tú – lo miraba sonrojada por el comentario pero feliz

Dice ayumi - pero amiga tú apenas tienes 14 años eres muy pequeña para casarte –

-es cierto Kagome aún eres muy joven no quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras hacer y yo tampoco me quiero ir pero no quiero que sacrifiques una parte de ti al transformarte en algo como yo en un hibrido- _ te amo demasiado para que te sacrifiques pequeña_

-Pero Inuyasha si tú no me esas obligando a nada porque yo te amo y lo único que quiero es permanecer a tu lado y yo no estoy sacrificando nada amor, tu siempre me has gustado tal y como eres un lindo y celoso hibrido al que no cambiaría por nada- lo abraza

Naomi mira a sus dos hijos – mei- la mira- y al casarse mis hijos podrán viajar entre las dos épocas o se quedarán en la antigüedad para siempre - lo menciona preocupada de tan sólo imaginar a uno de sus dos hijos que no volverá a verlo le rompía el corazón

-ellos podrán viajar de una época a la otra sin ningún inconveniente, pero claro – mira a Kagome- Kagome aún es muy joven si aún desean hacer esto pueden hacerlo una semana antes de que kagome cumple los 15 años si al cumplir los 15 años aún no se casan regresaré y sin ningún reproche ni reclamo me llevare a Inuyasha a la época antigua y nadie podrá hacer nada y el trato que hicimos de que Inuyasha y Kagome recuperen la memoria al declarar sus sentimientos será anulado tienen hasta esa fecha para casarse - y así de la nada mei desaparece dejando a todos los presentes pensativos, felices, y una pequeñas jovencitas con muchas dudas y preguntas no sabía ni la mitad de lo que estaban hablando tenían muchas dudas que deberían de ser aclaradas las tres jovencitas se les quedan mirando fijamente a la familia esperando por una respuesta hasta que yuka rompe silencio

- Ahora si me puedes pueden decirnos de qué se trata todo esto de ¿que Inuyasha no es humano? Y ¿qué fue eso de que viene de otra época? queremos la verdad no nos iremos de aquí hasta no saber toda la verdad- las tres amigas cruzaron los brazos y los miraron fijamente

Todos entraron a la casa Naomi fue preparado un te mientras eri, yuka, y ayumi se sentaban en la sala junto con el abuelo y souta esperando a que y Kagome e Inuyasha entraran ya que estaban afuera en el árbol sagrado hablando de todo lo que les dijo mei.

Ambos estaban sentados en las raíces del gran árbol abrasados y mirando el cielo, Inuyasha mira a Kagome _ yo si me quiero casar con tigo pero y si tu tan solo te sientes comprometida eso nuca me lo perdonaría _

-Kagome yo te amo y no me imagino la vida sin ti pero estas segura de todo esto no te quiero obligar a hacer algo que no quieras o no estés preparada-

- yo también te amo inu con todo mi corazón y yo tampoco me imagino una vida sin ti - lo mira a los dulces ojos ámbar - y claro que estoy segura de que quiero estar contigo, el resto de mi vida, es lo que más deseo y por ningún motivo estoy siendo obligada a nada, y también sé que estamos muy jóvenes, es cierto pero hay un dicho que dice; para el amor no hay edad. – Le da un beso en la punta de la nariz - Yo te amado desde que te conocí aunque aún éramos solo unos niños, te amo tal y cual eres. Con todos tus imperfectos tus cualidades hasta tus celos me gustas por quién eres, nunca lo dudes ni por un instante, cuando te vi por primera vez me cautivaste por tus hermosos ojos dolaros, pues con este color ilumina mi vida ese hermoso color ámbar le da luz a mi existencia -

Inuyasha mira a Kagome a los ojos y escucha cada palabra que sale de su boca con ternura y amo sabe que lo dice del fondo de su corazón y sabe que ella habla con sinceridad y que jamás seria capas de engañarlo -

-y qué también, con tu hermosa cabellera plateada suave brillante - con su mano derecha empieza acariciar cada mechón de cabello y sube las manos - y por último tus hermosas orejitas cuando las vi no me asustes me sorprendí y lo primero que quise hacer era tocarlas - y con sus manos empieza a acariciarlas suavemente - claro con tus garras con las cuales me has salvado, y en tus brazos yo me siento a salvo protegida y tu aroma aunque no posea tu gran olfato me encanta tu olor bosque fresco y siempre me ha gustado así que no digas que es una obligación, o que cambiaré sacrificando una parte de mí, entendiste te amo tontito y ser como tu sería un enorme honor- le da un beso en los labios - te amo y mucho inu

- gracias amor por confiar tanto en mí amor, por quererme, por aguantarme y sobre todo por comprenderme y soportarme yo también desde que te vi sentí algo muy especial por ti, con tus hermosos ojos café - mirándola a los ojos-

-me cautivaste y me llenan de vida, -le toca el rostro- y tu hermosa carita que pareces un ángel hermoso y con tu hermosa sonrisa me ilumina mi vida y me haces olvidar lo malo de mi pasado - le acaricia la cabeza- y tu hermoso cabello tan sedoso y suave, tu aroma a sakura que me enloquece como no tienes una idea, tu forma de ser tan gentil, amable y sincera, ayudas a cualquier persona, y lo mejor de ti es que tú nunca me rechazaste por ser quién soy, si no me aceptaste y me hiciste ver lo valioso que soy, me hiciste aceptarme tal cual soy, hiciste que confiara en la gente y me hiciste confiar en mí mismo – le besa la frente –

-tú me diste una mama que tentó necesitaba un hermano y un abuelo terco pero en fin familia, todo lo que tengo te lo agradezco y es gracias a ti, te amo mi pequeña nunca lo dudes – se acerca a sus labios y los besa necesitaba de ellos –

Saca de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita en forma de rosa - esto lo tenía planeado para tu cumple años hoy mismo en la mañana fui por el pero viendo la ocasión te lo daré ahorita -

Inuyasha le muestra la cajita la abre y Kagome al ver lo que hay dentro empiezan a salirle unas pequeñas lágrimas rebeldes unas lágrimas llenas de alegría y amor en ese momento Inuyasha le dice

-pequeña no llores- con sus dedos le limpia el camino de las traviesas lagrimas

-son de alegría amor-

-pequeñas te gustaría ser mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos, mi mujer para toda la eternidad-

- sí, sí, sí aceptó –Kagome más que lo intentaba no podía para esas traviesas lagrimas – acepto ser tu esposa, la madre tus hijos y tu mujer para toda la eternidad amor - Kagome se le lánzala para abrazarlo con una ternura infinita Inuyasha al instante le corresponde el abraso como si se fuera a desaparecer y ve directamente a sus ojos para poco a poco va atrayéndose hacia sus labios para besarla y con ese beso sellar esa hermosa promesa que han hecho con tanto amor.

- Bueno será mejor que entremos antes que esas amigas salgan y nos hagan mil preguntas ya sabes cómo son ¿no? - Y así agarrados de la mano van caminando a la casa, ya están frente a la puerta ambos se detiene se miran fijamente a los ojos y al mismo tiempo suspirases - ahora o nunca - así abren la puerta y se dirigen a la sala ven a sus amigas, abuelo y souta ya que su madre está por terminar de servir él te.

-aquí está el té muchachos algo más que se les ofrezca-

-no gracias madre- Inuyasha mira a su madre a los ojos queriéndole diciéndole _ayuda me mama_ y Naomi como si supiera lo que le intenta decir su hijo le dice con la mirada _todo estará bien hijo_

-gracias señora estamos bien – Naomi asiente y se va a sentar a lado de su padre

-bueno algo que no tenga que decir – los miran con mucha curiosidad - empezamos nosotras

Kagome las mira no sabe por dónde empezar - Muy bien chicas tan sólo les pido que no nos interrumpan y comprenda que nos les quisimos decir nada aun por que no sabíamos cómo decirles y teníamos miedo de que, bueno nos juzguen, pero viendo la situación en la que estamos les diremos todo de una vez, y ya que les digamos la verdad si se sienten traicionadas y engañadas entenderemos que ya no nos quieran volver a ver;

Kagome empieza a contar la historia desde el inicio - cuando tenía 4 años mi padre murió yo estaba recostada en el árbol sagrado pues estaba muy triste está muy triste en fin iba a entrar a la casa cuando escuche un ruido así que fui a ver qué era y ...-

Kagome al terminar su historia decidió Inuyasha contar la parte su historia

Yo solo tenía 5 años cuando mi madre fue asesinada…-hace una pausa y agacha la cabeza puesto que aunque hayan pasado ya muchos años aun le duele recordar la muerte de su madre – ella me avía dicho que corra ya que unos demonios que nos perseguían yo no quería hacerle caso pero corrí lo más rápido que pude para pedir ayuda pero, cuando me miraban solo me gritaba que me fuera que era un sucio hibrido así que me fui a donde estaba mi madre cuando llegue lo que vi era horrendo –Inuyasha empieza a derramar unas lágrimas y Kagome lo nota y lo abraza –

-Pequeña horita vengo, tengo que tomar aire,-la mira- si quieres tu puedes continuar yo ya no puedo – Inuyasha sale pero su madre va detrás su hijo.

POV KAG

-bueno amigas un pocas palabras Inuyasha encuentra a su madre casi sin vida muy herida y en pocos minutos ella falleció y fue cuando yo lo encontré de ahí pero cuando íbamos caminando cuando el medio hermano se Inuyasha aparece pero lo malo es que ellos no se llevan bien que digamos y el me arrojo al poso pero Inuyasha se lanzó para salvarme pero con lo que no contábamos es que a ambos nos iba a llevar de regreso a mi casa después se lo presente a mi mama y mi madre al saber que no tenía a nadie decidió adoptarlo como su hijo como mi hermano pero gracias a mi madre el ya no estuvo solo me tu a mí y tuvo una familia y…-

POV INU

Inuyasha estaba sentado en una de las bancas del árbol sagrado, pensando en todo lo que le paso a su madre, en su muerte y lo joven que era y no pudo hacer nada para salvarla en eso Naomi se acerca dónde está su hijo sentado y se sienta junto a él

-qué lindo está el cielo no crees hijo-

- no debí dejarla sola ella me necesitaba - está agachado con sus manos en la cabeza

Naomi se siente el brazo levanta la mirada cielo

-hijo tú eras muy pequeño en ese entonces no tu podrías haber salido muy herido, tu madre solo te protegió para que tu estés bien yo hubiera dicho te lo mismo que tu madre de dijo en ese entonces por qué solo veía por tu bienestar, para una madre que sus hijos estén bien es lo más importante del mundo y no es tu culpa hiciste todo lo que pudiste haber hecho siendo tan pequeño fuiste muy valiente te quiero esos nunca lo olvides-

-pero era mi deber proteger la era mi madre y...- derrama unas cuantas lagrimas

-Tú eras tan solo un niño no te sientas culpable amor- lo abrasa y le besa la frente –

-gracias por estar con migo cuando más lo necesite madre muchas gracias y más por darme un hogar cuando más lo necesitaba te amo mucho madre- la abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla – te quiero mama

- y yo a ti hijo – se quedan un rato más juntos hasta que Naomi lo mira – quieres ya entrar hijo-

-si madre ya estoy listo- así ambos entran a la casa ya estando otra vez con las chicas siguen con la historia y contestando preguntas;

Así se pasaron los dos casi toda la noche contándoles toda la historia la historia de cada uno, las amigas al terminar la historia sus rostros de tristeza angustia felicidades que al final de cada una al terminar la historia cada una miramos a los ojos decir la verdad aunque al principio no crees los rasgos de Inuyasha bueno lo primero que hicieron fueron nuestra sus orejitas.

Ya han pasado dos meses desde la visita de mei todo a marchando normal las amigas de ambos van seguido para organizar y preparar todo para la gran boda. Ya que sólo falta un mes para el cumpleaños de Kagome y mucho menos que un mes para la gran boda.

Para la cual solo han invitado a la familia que conoce el secreto de Inuyasha, no son muchos es el hermano de su madre y su familia que no son muchos la esposa que es muy amable y sus 3 hijos los cuales son un par de gemelas muy traviesas pero igual que sus padres muy amable y un niño aún muy chico pero igual que los demás es muy amable y noble y claro las amigas de ambos están invitadas algunos amigos del abuelo al cual se le había escapado y les conto su secreto no hubo ningún problema ya que al conocer a Inuyasha se asombraron y juraron no decir nada a nadie.

El abuelo ibas a ser el que organice la ceremonia ya que él es el dueño del templo y también porque les insistió mucho sus nietos - dejen que este pobre viejecito casa a sus nietos no le quiten ese honor si es mi único deseo casarlos - poniéndoles cara de oveja a medio morir

Ambos se miraron con gracia puesto que su abuelo le estaba suplicando como nunca antes lo había hecho se muria de ganas de casarnos aunque al principio no le gustaba que sus nietos siento tan jóvenes más Kagome se casaran pero viendo los rostros de sus nietos tan felices, contentos y más que nada enamorados no se pudo resistir accedió rotundamente a su ceremonia con una condición él los casara.

-está bien abuelo aceptamos tus condición - ambos no aguantaban la risa de ver su cara de borrego a medio morir

Sólo había un problema faltaba una semana para la boda pero justo en esta semana hay un festival escolar y se realizaba un día antes de la boda ya Kagome le tocó interpretar un papel en la obra del festival y el problemas es que no es la obra o que sea un día antes de la boda sino que hoyo insistía en ir a la casa de Kagome para practicar la obra en la casa de Kagome y a ella no sabía cómo explicar la decoración, la cantidad de mesas aunque no eran muchas eran algunas y alguno que otro regalo que sus amigas le han regalado y no le pude decir – la decoración es porque me voy a casar hoyo y no estas invitado - así que decidí a pensar que le va a decir para y lo más importante algo creíble.

-ya se- _lo siento hoyo pero horita no hay nadie en mi casa más que yo he Inuyasha y ya que mi familia no está nos tienen prohibido que entren muchachos mientras no están ellos _ - en qué estoy pensando eso no funcionará tengo que pensar en una mejor excusa más creíble y realista-

al llegar a la casa me quede pensando qué le puedo decir así que decidí preguntarle a mi mama voy a la cocina y la miro que está ocupada con la comida, así que decidió irme y regresar más tarde ya que su este menos ocupada

Pero en eso Naomi mira rostro de su hija muy angustiado y así como buena madre la interroga - qué te ocurre hija-

-hee...nada…bueno primero quiero saber dónde están los demás ya que no los encuentro en toda la casa-

-ha fueron a acompañar a Inuyasha a comparar su traje para la boda amor pero como Inuyasha no quería que el abuelo le consiga uno anticuado, souta decidió ir a salvar a Inuyasha del abuelo – así ambas se echar a reír pensando he imaginado el anticuado traje que el abuelo lo aria comprar

-ha bueno también te quisiera preguntar… más bien pedirte un favor mama ya sabes que estamos haciendo festival escolar y eso pero, el problema es que hoyo quiere venir a la casa a ensayar para nuestra obra pero no sé qué decirle para que no venga, ya sabes no quiero que me pregunta porque todas las decoraciones y todas esas cosas me da dolor no decir la verdad pero decirle la verdad sería algo raro explicarle no crees mama que puedo hacer y tampoco le quiero mentir-

-hay pues mira no te estoy diciendo que le mientas pero le puedes decir una verdad un poco alterada, dile que tendrás una reunión familiar, que si te pones a pensar se puede decir que la boda es como una reunión familiar - Naomi le sonríe a su hija- no estás mintiendo tan sólo que no le está diciendo toda la verdad -

Kagome se queda pensando _ Como no se me ocurrió eso a mí pero que tonta soy _ -jajaja tienes razón madre, bueno muchas gracias mamá –le da un beso en la mejilla - cuando llegué Inuyasha dile que estoy en mi habitación -

Y ya se llegó el día del festival se la pasaron muy bien todos por excepción de qué Inuyasha le daban ataques de celos cada vez que veía a Kagome con hoyo, nomás le decía no tienes por qué estar celoso ya que mañana seré toda tuya ambos al oír esa declaración sonrojado pero Inuyasha seguía insistiendo - Kagome es que no me gusta verte con ningún hombre que no sea conmigo... entiéndelo ya sabes que soy muy celoso y más sabiendo que hoyo no te ve nomás como una amiga sino como algo mas

-hay tontito - le da un beso en los labios - yo sólo tengo ojos para ti así que no seas un perrito guardián y muy pero muy celoso -

Así terminó el festival toda la familia ya regresó a su casa justo cuando estaban saliendo del colegio Kagome escucha que alguien le habla se voltea pero para su sorpresa era hoyo

- Kagome puedo hablar contigo un momento a solas-

Kagome estaba en un dilema puesto que su familia se estaba alejando menos Inuyasha que permanecía junto a ella tomándola del hombro, sabía que él estaba esperando que dijera lo siento me tengo que ir pero en vez de eso ella le dijo

-si de que me quieres hablar -

-a solas - mirando a Inuyasha -

- perdón hoyo pero todo lo me tengas que decir puedes decírmelo junto a Inuyasha

- bueno si quieres que tu hermano – hace una pausa - perdón novio también lo sepa está bien - se puso serio- Kagome – mirando a Kagome pero también viendo con odio a Inuyasha - Kagome quisieras salir con migo mañana en una cita –

-ja no me hagas reír tonto se te olvida que es mi novia– mirándolo con muchos celos – y planeas tu salir con Kagome mi novia no me agás reír tonto huma…-

- inu - le golpea un poquito en el pie – hoyo disculpa pero no puedo salir con tigo ya te he dicho que yo amo a Inuyasha y no a…-

- su noviazgo es un fiasco sobre natural aunque no sean hermanos de sangre han viviendo juntos eso es muy enfermo - hoyo estaba algo nervioso pues sabía que Inuyasha era sumamente fuerte

- ya vasta hoyo déjanos en paz no tienes derecho de juzgarnos ni tu ni nadie nos amamos y eso es lo único que te debería de importar hoyo déjame ser feliz alado de Inuyasha -

Inuyasha ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia _este humano que no entiende que Kagome es mía ja si supiera que mañana será mi esposa y compañera de por vida jajaja mocoso infeliz la que te espera ella nunca te ara caso_ - ya vasta idiota lárgate – lo agarra del cuello de la camisa y lo alza – si no quieres que yo mismo aquí te mate a golpes –

-bájalo inu no vale la pena si amor ya mañana yo seré...- _hay creo que casi hablo de más_ se le sale una gotita estilo anime

- serás que Kagome- decía hoyo con dudas

- hee… _ahora que le digo_

-SERAS QUE KAGOME DIME-

- A MI PRMETIDA TU NO LE GRITAS DESGRCIADO-

-que tu prometida jajaja Kagome jamás se pudiera casaría con tigo tu solo eres un…-

-ya vasta hoyo es verdad me VOY A CASAR CON INUYASHA TE GUSTE O NO HOYO- lo dijo sin ningún temor lo ama demasiado como para negar su compromiso y su amor con Inuyasha

- que has dicho Kagome-

-lo que oíste infeliz esa se va a casar con migo- Inuyasha lo suelta a hoyo pero el cae al suelo

-pero Kagome eres muy joven apenas tienes 14 años por que la prisa-

-ya mero cumplo 15 hoyo y no es que tenga prisa sino porque lo hago por tos muy grandes razones-

-¿Qué este te dejo embarazada?-

-no hoyo pero una es porque lo amo y mucho y la otra…-

-la otra no te incumbe desgraciado – tomando a Kagome del brazo con gentileza – nos vamos –

-si vámonos inu adiós hoyo –

-cuando te casa Kagome- pregunta incrédulo y dolido

- no te importa huma…-

-hoyo será mejor que te olvides de mí si encuentra a alguien te amé así como nosotros nos amamos –

En eso ellos se van directo a su casa pero en el camino Inuyasha le dice algo a su amada pequeña

-perdón amor se me escapo lo de que res mi prometida es que yo…- abrazando a Kagome por la cintura

-lo se cielo te estaba haciendo enojar lo se amor no importa vamos a casa – se detiene y se pone frente de el- ya que mañana seré tu mujer – le da un beso en la mejilla a Inuyasha he Inuyasha se pone nervioso y rojo – vamos amor a casa- y como Inuyasha estaba algo sorprendido por la forma tan atrevida que se lo dijo y Kagome aprovecho para salir corriendo – vamos a que no me atrapas-

_como la amo mañana la are toda mía en toda la palabra_ - Inuyasha mira donde esta Kagome y se ríe al ver que ya está muy lejos - espera bribona traviesa espera no me dejes aquí solito amor - y así sale corriendo tras su fututa mujer.

Kagome se encontraba en su cama despierta pero aun recostada pensando _ hoy al fin me uniré mi vida con mi querido Inuyasha _

-Kagome ya te levantaste-

- si madre ya bajo a desayunar- pero en eso su madre entra

-ha no hija tu no saldrás de tu cuarto hasta las 4:00 –

-pero madre yo…-

-nada de pero ni tu he Inuyasha tienen permiso de salir de sus habitaciones hasta el gran momento-

Dela nada se escucha – déjenme salir de aquí- y un abuelo y souta intentando controlarlo – hijo no puedes salir tu madre nos prohibió que salgas hasta la hora de la boda-

Y así fu la mañana gritos, intentos de escape de las habitaciones para poder ver a su amor pero en cada puerta había un guardia en la inu estaba el abuelo y en la mía mi hermano, mi madre y amigas estaban en la cocina y mis tíos y primas y primos estaban terminando de arreglar el patio y el amigo de mi abuelo está ayudando a mi abuelo en no dejar salir a mi querido inu. Ya faltaba una hora para el gran momento así que mis amigas entraron a mi habitación y me ayudaron a arreglarme

– estoy bien amigas puedo sola –

-si amiga pero queremos ayudarte así que déjate ayudar y solo siéntate – y así mis amigas empezaron a torturarme

Pero con Inuyasha estaba mi madre, mi abuelo y souta pero el solo estaba sentado en la cama

-hijo te ves hermoso – le arregla la corbata y lo mira a los ojos - estoy muy orgullosa de ti hijo – ve que tiene un semblante triste algo raro para el día que es – padre souta vallan a checar si todo está bien si –

-pero hija…-

-horita bajo yo vallan si-

Y así los dejaron solos – que pasa hijo porque esta triste si hoy es un gran día amor que tienes- y Naomi le pide a Inuyasha que se sienta en la cama con ella

-nada madre – pero Naomi siendo su madre sabe que algo le pasa a su hijo-

-dime amor soy tu madre –hubo un pequeño silencio – sé que yo no te traje al mundo pero…- Inuyasha la detiene antes de que diga almo más algo que le dolería a ambos -

-tu eres mi madre no digas lo contrario si madre- echo un gran suspiro – lo que pasa es que siento… que la estoy obligando a casarse tan rápido con migo y si ella n…-

-hijo ella te Kagome – mira a Inuyasha – mírame, hijo desde que Kagome te conoció note que Kagome era para ti y tu para ella, si es cierto, se están casando muy jóvenes pero, por una u otra razón ella no está siendo obligada a nada hijo Kagome te ama y está feliz por esto nunca dudes que lo hace por obligación, apoco ella no te lo ha dicho hijo-

-si mama Kagome ya me lo ha dicho pero yo siento que la estoy obligando solo por para…-

Naomi se para y mira a su hijo sentado lo agarra de los hombros y e dice – hijo ella lo hace porque te ama ya no pienses en cosas, que no son vale-

- si mama ya no pensare más en eso te lo prometo mama-

- bien ahora bajemos, que tú tienes que estar primero antes que la novia -

- si mama viajemos-

Así ya todos estaban en la ceremonia el mi madre me llevo al altar ya estaba junto a mi gran amor mis piernas me temblaban como nunca estaba todo echa un manojo de nervios pero todo eso se fue con el me todo de la mano y me dijo – te vez hermosa pequeña – y ahí se fue todo me sentí más tranquila al escuchar sus palabras y al estar junto a él solo él me hace sentar a salvo y segura. Y así comenzó todo mi abuelo empezó con la ceremonia y cuando dijo

– Inuyasha Taisho aceptas a Kagome Higurashi como tú legítima esposa para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta en lo próspero y en lo adverso hasta que la muerte los separe –

_la amo tanto que estaría loco si digo que no_ -si acepto –

-y tú Kagome Higurashi aceptas a Inuyasha Taisho como tu legítimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta en lo próspero y en lo adverso hasta que la muerte los separe-

_Como no decir que si lo amo con todo mi corazón y mi alma_ -si acepto-

-muy bien los declaro marido y mujer – el abuelo mira a Inuyasha de una forma muy picara – hijo puedes besar a la novia –

Y así agarra a Kagome de con sus manos - te amo señora Taisho – y junta sus labios con los de su ahora esposa

Todos gritaron de alegría, todos se acercaron a los novios los felicitaron y les desearon lo mejor. Ya estaban los novios en el centro bailando

- te amo inu te amo como no tienes idea –

- y tú tampoco tienes ni idea de cuánto te amo y te lo demostrare esta noche señora Taisho- Inuyasha ve como su pequeña se ruboriza - que pasa amor

-nada… solo que… se escucha lindo como sueña señora Taisho –

-pues acostúmbrate amor eres mi mujer –

Después de la boda y la fiesta eran alrededor de las 9:00 de la noche. Tenían un par de boletos para de avión que les habían regalado la familia, para Las Islas Ogasawara-shoto donde pasarían la luna de miel, les habían habían rentado una pequeña cabaña a la orilla del mar pues, era perfecto para pasar unos días ellos a solas.

Partieron rumbo al aeropuerto, un coche del mismo paso por ellos para llevarlos, Ambos iban en la parte trasera del auto ambos miraban por las ventanas sin hablar, con un cómodo silencio acompañado de la canción de Fukai Mori de Do As Infinity que el chofer estaba reproduciendo en su Auto-estéreo.

«Después de tanto tiempo por fin somos felices» pensaba Kagome

«Al final después de todo seremos felices Kagome - la miro - desde la primera vez que nos encontramos puse mi ojo sobre ella ese día dije "algún día ella será mi esposa" aunque era muy chico pero algún día te lo contaré pero por ahora solo disfrutare del silencio que nos rodea» pensaba Inuyasha mientras miraba a su Kagome sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Al llegar el chofer les aviso que acababan de llegar al aeropuerto y bajo a abrir la puerta del lado donde se encontraba Kagome para ayudarle a bajar e Inuyasha suspiro frustrado, se puso celoso porque él no era quien le estaba ayudando a bajar es ya su mujer. Al terminar de bajar sus maletas Inuyasha las cargo todas sin ningún problema y toda la gente se le quedaba viendo, incluso hubo uno que otro que dijo que él no era humano, que era un engendro por cargar tantas maletas sin ningún problema.

Llegaron a la ventanilla y Kagome con una enorme sonrisa sobre sus labios, extendió la mano con sus pases de abordar y la señorita les dijo que pasaran a abordar al vuelo #1517 y que dejaran las maletas en un cochecito de equipaje con unas etiquetas que les pego con sus datos a cada una para subirlas al compartimento de equipaje.

Abordaron una Aeromoza los llevo al apartado de primera clase.

– esto es un error señorita nosotros no pagamos primera clase -

– Oh señorita lo ha pagado alguien importante, hoy el apartado de primera clase es solo de ustedes dos que disfruten su viaje - La aeromoza se retiró dejando a una muy sorprendida pareja

– ¿Quien pagaría todo esto? -

–No lo sé Kag no creo que nos quiera decir la aeromoza -

– hay que intentarlo amor -

Esperaron a que la aeromoza apareciera de nueva cuenta para hacerle preguntas sobre el que pago aquel boleto tan caro para ellos.

– Buenas tardes ¿Desean algo de tomar? -

–Bueno la verdad no pero queremos preguntarle algo -

– pues dígame entonces -

– ¿Quien pago el boleto de primera clase? -

-bueno solo puedo decirle que pertenece a una de las familias más reconocidas de Japón.

–¿Quien es al menos díganos su apellido? - rogo Kagome

–No le van a decir a nadie ni a esa persona que les he dicho si o perderé mi empleo si -

–lo prometemos -

– bueno el es el señor Taisho, el que todos llaman "_tempano de hielo_" y dicen que es un Yôkai y que también ha vivido más de 1000 años claro eso es solo un rumor nadie vive tanto y no existen los Yôkai -

– ¿¡Que está usted segura?! -

– Claro bueno ahora me tengo que ir o habrá problemas -

– está bien y muchas gracias -

La aeromoza se retiró dejando aun pensativo Inuyasha.

– Inuyasha ¿Que no tu apellido es Taisho? -

–Si Kagome, pero mi padre está muerto el murió cuando yo nací y el único que queda es mi medio hermano, pero ¿Como supo que yo estaba aquí? Y aparte el me odia por lo que recuerdo.

–y por qué ara esto digo - Kagome hizo cara de duda

–pequeña no se la verdad tal vez ni el es, pero mi apeido – hace una pausa – digo nuestro apeido –la mira con y le da un beso en la nariz – no es muy común. Pero eso no importa horita estoy con la persona que amo con todo mi corazón -

–Oh Inuyasha que lindo te amo mucho amor- le dio un tierno beso.

Tres horas después llegaron a su destino, ambos se habían quedado dormidos unos minutos después de despegar y ninguno de los dos despertó hasta el momento en que la aeromoza fue a hablarles para que bajaran del avión. Al salir del avión Inuyasha se llevo una gran sorpresa ya que vio a...

–Inuyasha - saludo otra persona de cabellos platinados desde el pie de las escaleras para bajar del avión.

– ¿Sesshomaru? -

–Veo que cambiaste demasiado, tenía años sin verte hermano – mira a Kagome –Tu debes ser aquella niña que estabas con mi hermano hace ya muchos años pero ahora eres la nueva señora Taisho, es un gusto – se inclinó para saludar a Kagome, ahora su cuñada – me alegro de que seas tú mi "_cuñada_" espero que me recuerdes Kagome y me perdones por las tonterías que les ice a los dos enserio disculpan por cómo me comporte -

–Hola –hizo una reverencia – claro el pasado es pasado señor Sesshomaru pero – dijo Kagome

-si hermano te perdono ya pasaron muchos años y he aprendido a perdonar y a ser feliz - mira a Kagome – gracias a Kagome y a mi familia -

Sesshomaru frunció el seño no le gusto para nada el _"Señor"–_ pero no me llames "_señor_" me haces sentir muy viejo así que solo dime solo Sesshomaru, –

-está bien Sesshomaru -

–bien entonces vamos a mi casa quiero platicar con ustedes -

–pero tenemos unas reservaciones y... -

–de eso no hay problema mi casa está al cercas de donde hicieron reservaciones asi que vamos no hay tiempo que perder. Y así la pareja de recién casados subió a la limosina del peli plata mayor y en el camino ninguno hablo todos disfrutaron del silencio.

Al llegar a la casa del mayor de los Taisho, todos bajaron y se acomodaron en la sala y una persona pequeña de color verde entro a la habitación con una charola con tres copas de champan diciendo "amo bonito aquí están las bebidas"

–Inuyasha después de tanto tiempo de no vernos tú no has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo el mismo hanyô que prefirió irse con una desconocida que con lo que aún le quedaba de familia-

–Keh! como si tú me quisieras en la misma casa, sé muy bien que tu odias a los hanyôs así que no vengas con esas mentiras si no mal recuerdo la última vez que nos vimos me querías matar -

–No sé cómo es que Kagome se pudo fijar en ti, vete eres una mujer inigualable y el un idiota -

–Oh no permitiré que le hables así a Inuyasha el es mi esposo ahora y no me importara que seas mi "cuñado" no me detendré para hacerte algo - advirtió enojada

–Tranquila Kagome no fue mi intención insultarte -

– ¿para que querías que viniéramos Sesshomaru?- pregunto Inuyasha de mala gana

–Buena pregunta pero creo que mejor les diré ya que terminen su luna de miel, vamos tienen cosas que hacer, ahora – tomo una copa de champan – por mi querido hermanito y su ahora esposa Kagome - se la bebió de un solo trago.

Así después de unas horas de plática con el medio hermano de Inuyasha partieron a la cabaña que tenían reservada, hoy sería una noche muy larga en la que ninguno de los dos dormiría.

Desempacaron el equipaje y prepararon una comida sencilla para los dos y después Kagome se metió a dar un baño para descansar un rato.

Inuyasha se encontraba secándose después del baño que se acababa de dar pero por el respeto que le tenía a Kagome no iba a salir así en toalla o simplemente sin nada cubriéndose para ir a la habitación – Kagome ¿estás en la habitación? – Nadie respondió – ¿Kagome? - se preocupó al no recibir respuesta salió del cuarto de baño sin importarle nada, le preocupaba saber dónde estaba su pequeña, cuando salió y entro al cuarto la encontró recostada sobre la cama durmiendo tranquilamente se relajo al verla ahí, luego se puso unos bóxers y se acostó a su lado abrazándola.

***Dos horas después ***

Inuyasha se removió en la cama atrayendo mas a Kagome la cual solo suspiro seguido en un "_Inuyasha__"_haciendo que Inuyasha abriera lentamente sus ojos para mirar a Kagome, miro su reloj y apenas iban a ser las 7:00 de la noche.

–Kagome – susurro en su oído haciendo que Kagome se - pegara más a su cuerpo – Kagome –repitió – vamos dormilona despierta – Kagome se removió en la cama – Kagome vamos, amor, despierta – comenzó a jugar con la mano que la sujetaba de la cintura haciéndole cosquillas.

– Déjame dormir - respondió tapándose la cara con la almohada.

–Vamos no es tiempo de dormir – comenzó a hacerle cosquillas – levántate - le quito la sabana con la que estaba tapada y se dio cuenta de que no llevaba más que su ropa interior y la chica tembló de frio, Inuyasha se puso tan rojo como un tomate.

– ¡Inuyasha! tengo frio deja que me tape y siga durmiendo - lo dice toda modorra

–No, me temo que hoy no dormiremos más Kagome - le susurró al oído con una voz más seductora mente posible

–Inu...yasha - contesto la chica

–Kagome - se acercó a su rostro quedando unos milímetros de separados, de tal manera que sus alientos chocaron.

Ambos permanecieron así por unos segundos, que parecieron horas que desde luego Kagome se encargo de finalizar esa torturante distancia uniendo sus labios en un beso lento y suave, luego se volvió más desesperado, más fiero haciendo que ambos gimieran entre el beso, el placer fue aumentando hasta que lentamente se fueron recostando sobre la cama mientras se besaban esa noche ninguno dormiría (por ahora)

–Inu...yasha - gimió al sentir los labios de él descendiendo por su cuello dejando un rastro de besos húmedos a su paso.

– ¡Ah! ¡Inuyasha! - grito al sentir las grandes manos de el sobre sus senos, luego escucho la tela rasgarse y ya no sintió el sujetador que llevaba puesto, lo hizo a un lado la observo así media desnuda con su respiración agitada luego bajo su rostro hasta uno de sus pezones, lo lamio y después hecho aire haciendo que este se endureciera, sonrío, siguió succionando los pezones de ella, cuando tenía uno en su boca el otro lo estimulaba con la mano.

La mano que aun tenia libre se aventuro debajo de sus bragas, tocando la zona más intima de todas haciendo que ella se estremeciera de placer. Luego abandonó sus pechos para bajar a su zona más privada, le quito las bragas sin ningún problema, de manera brusca el abrió las piernas de ella y bajo la cabeza para comenzar con una sensual pero torturante sensación, introdujo su lengua jugando con ella, disfrutando de cada sonido que salía de la boca de su esposa, eso le hacía desearla más estaba impaciente quería estar YA dentro de ella y saber si era o no estrecha.

–Inu...Yasha... por...favor...te quiero dentro de mí - rogo ella

–Aun no Kagome espera un poco más – dándole besos en todo su cuerpo

«Es ahora o nunca» pensó Kagome y tomo de los hombros a ahora esposo y se giró en un movimiento hábil dejando al peli-plata sorprendido – Es mi turno - sonrió y lo beso

Kagome comenzó con un beso lento, apasionado en los labios del ambarino y después los abandono para bajar sus bóxers, ya que su notoria virilidad quería salir, un suspiro de alivio de parte de Inuyasha fue lo único que se escucho cuando Kagome se deshizo de esa molesta prenda, que desde que vivía en aquella época le molestaba usarlos, pero la ropa que se utilizaba era muy incómoda si no llevabas aquella prenda, que aunque le molestaba le ayudaba de mucho así que había aprendido a olvidar que la llevaba puesta.

–Kagome ¿Qué estas haaaaa...?- dejo la pregunta incompleta porque el sentir las manos de Kagome sobre su miembro lo hizo sentirse tan bien que no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por las caricias que le daba la oji-marrón. – Esas noches que tenías de calentura no es nada comparado con lo que te are amor-

– ¡Ah!–grito Inuyasha extasiado cuando se sintió dentro de la boca de ella, estaba más erecto que nada – Kagome me vengo, ya no aguanto más -

–Espera un poco más Inu – dicho esto Kagome dejo de jugar con él y giro quedando ella de nuevo debajo de él – Corrámonos juntos amor - Inuyasha sonrío eso fue música para sus oídos, lentamente la penetro, el saberse el primero y el único en la vida de Kagome le hizo sentirse el mejor hanyô de todos, sintió como Kagome tocaba sus orejitas y no pudo evitar soltar un ronco y sonoro _"gruñido"._

El vaivén fue aumentando de ritmo, Kagome decía con más frecuencia palabras inentendibles, los gemidos de ambos aumentaron conforme se fueron acercando al éxtasis.

– ¡Inuyasha! -

grito Kagome mientras enterraba sus uñas en la espalda del peli-plata estaba teniendo su tercer orgasmo de la noche.

– ¡Kagome! - grito Inuyasha mientras depositaba su semilla dentro de ella, eso se sintió tan bien que nunca se cansaría de ello, ahora se habían cumplido sus más oscuros secretos Kagome era suya y de nadie más, ahora eran marido y mujer ante los humanos como ante los Inu Yôkai's ya no había vuelta atrás en ese instante su sexto sentido le dijo que la mordiera en el cuello y no pudo evitarlo y lo hizo pero antes mordió sus labios para que su sangre se mescle con la de ella, saboreo la sangre de ella, tenía un sabor metálico típico de la sangre.

–Aishiteimasu Inuyasha - susurro Kagome mientras se acomodaban en la cama para dormir.

–Soshite anata Kagome -respondió mientras se acomodaba al lado de ella.

Y así lentamente ambos se quedaron dormidos, ahora se pertenecían en cuerpo y alma nada los separaría, ni Mei ni nadie en el mundo los alejaría y con ese pensamiento se quedaron profundamente dormidos en un perfecto abraso una perfecta unión pero ellos no sabían cómo amanecerían más bien dicho no sabían ambos como despertaría Kagome, pero eso lo sabrán pronto más de lo que creen …

CONTINUARA…..


End file.
